Love no return
by Shini-cat
Summary: Epilogue:Duo est élève au collège et est persécuter par ses camarades d'école mais....NON! je spoil pas, faut lire... Voilà, c'est fini T.T snif chapitre 1,2,3 refait
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Vous saurez pas, mais en même temps, si vous me connaissez, c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner ;-)

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif :(

**Le coin de la bêta:**

Nyaa j'ai adorée cette nouvelle histoire.

Elle est prenante, touchante et … je suis préssé que ça évolue.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut.

Gayana

Love no return

Chapitre 1

Dans une chambre uniquement éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à passer par les volets entrouverts, un lit occupait la plupart de la pièce. Sur ce dernier, un corps. Le silence était seulement rompu par une respiration douce et lente.

Le dormeur, sur le côté, avait un bras replié sous l'oreiller et l'autre le long de son corps. Des cheveux couleur caramel complètement éparpillés sur l'oreiller, n'était plus retenu dans une tresse. Mais malgré les cheveux long, la personne qui reposait sur le lit était un garçon.

La peau blanche du dormeur était légèrement marquée par l'oreiller. Se tournant, son bras tomba dans le vide et pendit lamentablement. Sur le ventre et toujours endormi, le dormeur ne vit pas les minutes défiler sur l'écran digital. Mais il se rendit bien compte de la sonnerie stridente que diffusa ce dernier.

Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Ca le surprenait toujours autant.

Il se glissa hors des couvertures et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Une bonne douche chaude avait toujours le mérite de le réveiller, même s'il aurait préféré rester bien au chaud sous ses couvertures.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il prit dans son armoire un boxer, un jean, un t-shirt, un pull ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes, le tout en noir! Il les enfila et repartit dans la salle de bain pour se sécher les cheveux. Il refit sa tresse qui ne ressemblait plus à rien quand il s'était levé une demi-heure auparavant!

Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu avoir les cheveux longs, seulement, il trouvait que cela lui allait bien, alors il les avait laissé pousser. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à une fille, mais lui n'en avait rien à faire, il aimait, point !

Quand il eut fini, il descendit et trouva sa mère, son père et son grand frère à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Salut, p'tit frère, bien dormi? Demanda Solo, avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, mon chéri! S'exclama sa mère, aux fourneaux.

- Bonjour fiston! Dit son père en posant sa tasse de café.

- Bonjour tout le monde et oui j'ai bien dormi! Répondit Duo avec un sourire plus faible que celui de son frère.

Il s'assit à la table et commença son petit déjeuner.

L'estomac un peu noué, il n'avala pas grand chose. Il monta dans sa chambre. Son sac était sur son bureau.

Il redescendit et enfila ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il retourna dans la cuisine et embrassa ses parents.

Il sortit de la maison, suivi de son frère qui allait au lycée juste à coté de son collège.

Dehors, ils traversèrent la rue pour se rendre à l'abri bus où plusieurs personnes, élèves et adultes, attendaient. Solo courut rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Duo préféra rester en retrait. Solo avait toujours eu des amis, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il aurait aimé pouvoir garder jalousement son frère près de lui, mais cela ne lui était pas possible.

Quand le car se gara en face de l'abri bus, il monta dedans et réussit à trouver une banquette libre. Il s'assit. Il n'aimait pas avoir à demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de untel ou untel, alors il s'arrangeait pour toujours avoir une banquette libre.

Etant en fin de trajet, le voyage ne fut pas long. A peine dix minutes plus tard, Duo voyait le car se garer. Le parking grouillait de lycéens et de collégiens. Le car se gara. Il dut attendre que tout le monde soit descendu. Dissimulé dans la foule des élèves qui ne prêtaient pas attention à lui, il rejoignit les grilles du collège.

Il entra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et partit dans un coin reculé de la cour où personne ne pouvait le voir.

Tous les matins c'était pareil: il venait au collège, mais tentait toujours de rester dissimulé aux yeux des autres. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Il était un peu misanthrope. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait personne à aller voir. Il était toujours seul.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe en essayant de ne pas se soucier des élèves qui le regardaient de travers en rigolant. La tête baissée, il traversa les divers couloirs qui le menèrent à son cours. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir plusieurs fois des élèves tenter de lui faire des croche-pieds.

Dans la salle, il s'assit au fond de la classe.

Ouffff...il ne _l'_avait pas croisé!

- Salut, Maxwell!! Alors, ton week-end, il s'est bien passé?! Railla un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux onyx.

- La ferme Chang, j't'ai rien demandé!! Se défendit Duo.

Ledit Chang s'approcha de lui et le prit par le col.

- Je te déconseille d'être insolent, ça pourrait mal se finir, c'est clair!! Cracha le Chinois.

Duo ne répondit rien, ses yeux cachés derrière ses mèches. Il ne voyait de toute façon pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Dans des moments pareils il se taisait et subissait. Le jeune homme le relâcha et repartit avec ses copains pour s'asseoir au premier rang.

Le professeur entra dans la salle et tout le monde se tut. Il commença son cours. Duo se désintéressa des paroles de son prof et regarda dehors, rêvassant.

De la fenêtre, qui se trouvait au troisième étage, il surplombait la ville. Il pouvait voir au loin, la ville s'animer. Etant encore très tôt, certains foyers n'étaient pas encore éveillés. Il voyait de temps en temps des lumières s'allumer puis s'éteindre à travers des rideaux. La ville était immense, il était donc, impossible pour lui, même du troisième étage, d'en voir les frontières.

- MAXWELL!! S'écria une voix, visiblement en colère.

Duo sursauta et se retourna vers son professeur.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous pensiez pour ne pas m'écouter? Demanda-t-il.

Duo ne répondit rien. Quelques éclats de rires se firent entendre derrière le professeur. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et retourna au tableau pour continuer son cours. Duo n'avait jamais spécialement écouté en cours, mais il arrivait toujours à avoir de bonnes notes. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais pendant les cours, même si son esprit était ailleurs, ses oreilles écoutaient, et son cerveau enregistrait.

Quand la sonnerie retentit Duo sortit de la salle et se figea lorsqu'il vit, au fond du couloir, un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns, des yeux qu'il savait bleus, et un corps musclé à souhait appuyé contre un mur, juste à côté d'une porte.

Il déglutit difficilement et continua son chemin en passant à côté du jeune homme en question. Ce dernier l'ignora complètement, continuant de parler avec un grand brun qui avait la moitié du visage caché par une mèche.

Il entra dans la salle 305 et partit s'asseoir une nouvelle fois au fond. Le professeur commença son cours, qu'une fois de plus il n'écouta pas.

De cette salle, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas admirer la ville. Un autre bâtiment lui bouchait la vue.

Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, il sortit et repartit dans le coin de la cour où il restait pendant les récrés. Mais il poussa un soupir quand il vit qu'une bande de fille y était déjà. Il fit demi-tour et partit à la bibliothèque...qui était fermée parce que la documentaliste était malade. Il fut donc obligé de rester dehors pendant toute la récré et le pire fut qu'il ne trouva pas meilleur endroit où se mettre que près de son pire cauchemar: Heero Yuy.

Ce dernier quand il le vit se retourna et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant et en jetant un regard dégoûté au jeune Américain.

Duo sentit ses yeux le brûler, mais il refusa de laisser couler ses larmes. Il se laissa glisser au sol et replia ses jambes pour les coller contre sa poitrine, il les entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans ses derniers.

Cela lui apprendrait à regarder où il allait, à être moins tête en l'air.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse de nouveau pour annoncer la reprise des cours. Il se leva et partit se ranger devant sa salle de classe.

La pause n'avait été que de courte durée. Il baissa les yeux quand il vit Wu fei lui sourire méchamment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il se planqua dans un coin de la cour et resta sans manger. Il était hors de question qu'il aille manger tout seul. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, on lui avait lancé de la nourriture. Mauvaise expérience qu'il ne voulait pas renouveler. Le ridicule ne tue pas, c'est vrai, mais il ne voulait pas l'être. Il voulait qu'on le laisse dans son coin ! C'était trop demander ou quoi ?

A la fin de la journée, il rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait pour prendre le car.

- 'lut frangin, alors ta journée, bien passée? Demanda Solo.

- Très bien, merci! Menti Duo.

Ils montèrent dans le bus.

- Au fait Duo, tu connais Heero Yuy? Demanda Solo, quand ils furent assis.

- Oui. Répondit simplement le plus jeune.

- Je te demandais juste parce qu'il vient à la maison ce soir, c'est un de mes anciens copains de l'année dernière quand j'étais encore au collège! Ca te dérange pas?

- ... non, pourquoi veux-tu que ça me dérange?

- Je te le disais juste! Répondit Solo.

Quand ils furent arrivés chez eux ils trouvèrent Heero déjà devant leur maison. Solo courut vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Heero ignora complètement Duo avant que Solo ne le présente. Heero lui fit un simple signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Solo. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer.

Duo les suivit et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, mais son frère le stoppa:

- Duo, tu veux pas aller chercher des boissons pour moi et Heero, j'ai oublié?

Duo hocha la tête et alla poser son sac. Il descendit pour prendre ce que son frère lui avait demandé ainsi que deux verres. Il remonta et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Son frère lui ouvrit et prit le plateau des mains du natté. Il ferma la porte après l'avoir remercié d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

Duo retourna dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs.

Le lendemain, pour cause de grève, il ne put rentrer chez lui avec le car. Il fut donc obligé de rentrer à pied. Son frère était déjà à la maison à l'attendre. Aujourd'hui, Solo avait débauché plus tôt. C'est pour ça qu'il se trouvait seul dans les rues mal éclairées et assombries par cette fin de journée d'hiver.

Mal assuré et dans un endroit pratiquement désert, il remonta le col de son manteau et accéléra le pas.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna à la vitesse grand V. Surpris, la respiration saccadée, il regarda dans tous les sens, pour apercevoir quelqu'un, mais personne.

Pensant finalement que ce n'était peut-être qu'un rat, il continua son chemin !

Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et l'entraîner dans la ruelle la plus proche.

Tsusuku

J'espère que le début vous a autant plus qu'à Gayana!! Je sais il est court, mais la suite sera plus longue, promit!!

Kiss et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!!

Shin'


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Vous saurez pas, mais en même temps, si vous me connaissez, c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner :-)

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif :(

Love no return

Chapitre 2

Heero sortit de cours. Ce soir, il n'avait pas le choix et devait rentrer chez lui à pied. D'habitude, quand il y avait une grève des chauffeurs de car, sa mère pouvait venir le chercher, bien que cela soit à contrecoeur.

Il prit la route pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait beau être bien bâti, il n'aimait pas se balader en pleine rue, la nuit pratiquement tombée. Il prit un raccourci. Si il devait rentrer à pied, il était hors de question qu'il arrive chez lui complètement épuisé. Un raccourci qu'il avait découvert plusieurs mois auparavant lui servirait pour arriver plus vite.

Au détour d'une rue, il leva les yeux pour voir si personne n'était sur sa route et eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette disparaître dans une rue et des cris étouffés. Il haussa un sourcil quand un bruit sourd lui vint aux oreilles.

Il ne savait pas ce qui ce passait, mais visiblement, cette personne avait des ennuis.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée de la ruelle et écouta quelques secondes. D'autres bruits se firent entendre. De plus en plus intrigué il avança dans la ruelle.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

&

Il rencontra violement le mur de la ruelle. Son dos lui fit mal. C'est que cet idiot n'y allait pas en douceur. Avec dégoût, il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien. La sensation, pour lui, était inconnue. Pas beaucoup de monde l'approchait !

Avec horreur, il sentit des mains baladeuses se faufiler sous sa chemise avant d'en déchirer les boutons, dévoilant un torse imberbe aux yeux de son agresseur.

Plus que pudique, il avait du mal à se déshabiller devant ses propres parents, alors devant un parfait étranger ! Il tenta de se dégager, mais il vit ses bras être cloués au mur par les mains qui étaient précédemment en train de parcourir son corps.

Il poussa un gémissement quand son agresseur s'attaqua à son cou. Ses mains lâchèrent ses poignets et descendirent plus bas. Elles défirent également les boutons de son jean. Avec les soins de l'homme, sa chemise partit dans un coin de la ruelle. Duo se débattit et en réponse, il eut une morsure.

- Nooon...gémit Duo.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas son agresseur, bien au contraire.

Duo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pensait ne plus pouvoir tomber plus bas, visiblement, si, il le pouvait. Il se demanda jusqu'où l'homme allait aller, et si le bon dieu serait assez gentil pour envoyer quelqu'un à sa rescousse.

Plus les secondes et les attouchements passaient et plus il désespérait. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait sur terre, si c'était pour mériter _ça _! ?

Une grimace interrompit sa dernière pensée quand la main de son agresseur entra dans son pantalon. Le cri qui voulut sortir de sa bouche fut étouffé par une des mains de l'homme qui avait deviné ses intentions.

Il tenta de mordre la paume de son agresseur, mais il ne réussit qu'à recevoir une gifle qui envoya valser sa tête violement sur le côté. Un rire sadique échappa à l'homme.

Duo leva les yeux sur lui.

Le regardant pour la première fois, Duo constata qu'il était complètement ivre ! Les yeux rouges, hagards et un sourire lointain représentaient son visage dans la pénombre. Duo sentit un frisson de dégoût parcourir son corps.

Avant que Duo n'ait eu vraiment le temps de le détailler un peu plus, l'homme avait déjà reposé ses mains sur lui.

Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable de dégoût.

- LÂCHE-LA!! S'écria une voix.

L'agresseur se retourna et découvrit un garçon d'à peu près 15 ans, grand, les cheveux en bataille et un regard noir fixé sur lui.

Devant la colère évidente du jeune homme, il tenta de s'enfuir, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il se retrouva à terre, assommé.

De son côté, Duo avait rejoint le sol dès que l'homme s'était retourné. Il se roula en boule en pleurant. Le corps secoué par les sanglots, il ne fit pas attention à son sauveur. Le soulagement lui avait fait tout oublier. Son estomac se décontracta et son coeur repris un rythme normal petit à petit. Ses sanglots diminuèrent pour finalement disparaître.

Il ne vit pas approcher le garçon qui était intervenu.

Quand il essaya de le retourner sur le dos, Duo sursauta et refusa le contact.

Avec toute la douceur donc il était capable, Heero prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, mais il connaissait quelques gestes qui pouvaient rassurer une personne. La chaleur humaine avait toujours le don de le rassurer, et il avait constaté que c'était ainsi pour beaucoup de personnes.

Il sentit les muscles qui étaient sous ses doigts se contracter une nouvelle fois, comme un refus. Il allait devoir être patient. Dans la nuit, la seule chose qu'il distingua fut les cheveux longs qui coulaient le long du dos de la jeune fille. Il retenta de poser sa main sur son dos. Cette fois, il ne sentit aucune résistance. Il la retourna et ... resta muet devant le visage de la jeune fille ... qui était en fait un garçon ! ?

Il _le _détailla et fut surpris de constater que le garçon en question n'était autre que le frère de son meilleur ami, Solo. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais en voyant le visage ravagé par les larmes, il envoya valser ses doutes et serra le jeune homme contre lui.

Le jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras leva la tête et tomba sur un visage qu'il connaissait.

- Heero? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Ledit Heero hocha la tête pour lui confirmer. Duo s'accrocha à lui et enfouit son visage contre son torse en pleurant de plus belle. Il ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez Heero d'être venu l'aider. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'appréciait qu'il avait fait ça. S'était-il seulement aperçu que c'était lui quand il était arrivé à l'autre bout de la ruelle ?

Heero prit pitié du jeune homme et le serra contre lui. Un faible "merci" lui répondit.

Duo aurait aimé rester comme ça pendant une éternité, ne jamais le lâcher, mais tous les rêves ont une fin et il dut lâcher Heero. Il se releva lentement.

Heero ne l'en empêcha pas. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la trace de morsure sur le cou du natté lui fit mal au coeur ? Peut-être parce qu'il aurait put empêcher ça et qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ?

Le natté chercha sa chemise. Il n'avait pas vu où l'homme l'avait lancée. Quand il mit la main dessus il l'enfila, mais ne put repasser les boutons. Son agresseur les avait carrément arrachés.

Dans un autre coin de la ruelle, il ramassa son sac et le remit sur son épaule. Heero le regarda faire. Seule la chemise et la trace de morsure prouvaient qu'il venait pratiquement d'être violé.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

- Merci, Heero. Dit-il en s'inclinant. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer: J'aimerais...j'aimerais que tu gardes ce que tu viens de voir pour toi! S'il te plait?

Heero hocha simplement la tête. C'était le problème de Duo après tout, s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle et bien soit. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'était pas resté non plus insensible à ce qu'il venait de voir. On ne voit pas tous les jours une personne sur le point d'être violée.

Duo fit demi-tour et partit en courant et pleurant. Durant le trajet, il repassa tous ce qui s'était passé. Et il se dit que si il avait fait comme ça ou comme ça, que si il avait pris cette route là au lieu de cette route là, peut-être que rien ne se serait passé.

Quand il arriva devant chez lui, Duo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler son vêtement déchiré. Quand il fut entré, sa mère se jeta sur lui:

- Mon chéri, où tu étais!! S'exclama sa mère, affolée.

- J'étais avec un ami, m'man! T'inquiète'!! Répondit Duo avec un sourire forcé. Sa mère allait dire quelque chose mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, Duo l'avait dépassé et était monté dans sa chambre.

Duo ferma sa porte à double tour et s'appuya contre le battant de bois. Il se laissa lentement glisser au sol, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues opalines: personne ne le laisserait donc respirer un peu, toujours quelqu'un pour lui gâcher un peu plus la vie, qui n'était déjà pas bien rose au départ!

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Etait-ce trop demander ?

Il se leva péniblement, changea sa chemise déchirée et se jeta sur son lit où il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Il fut réveillé par des coups donnés à sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir son frère.

- Tu viens manger? Demanda Solo.

- J'arrive. Répondit Duo d'une petite voix. Il regarda l'heure et constatât qu'il avait dormi presque deux heures.

Il sortit et suivit son frère jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'installa à ses côtés. Sa mère le servit et son père lui demanda:

- Alors fiston, ta journée s'est bien passée?

- Très bien, merci p'pa. Répondit Duo avec un faible sourire.

Soudain, quelque chose se posa sur son épaule et un flash lui traversa l'esprit. Il eut la vision d'être de retour dans cette ruelle, avec cet homme. Qu'il allait recommencer ce qu'il lui avait fait !

Plus par instinct que par volonté, Duo se raidit et repoussa la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule en se levant avec rapidité, trop rapidement du reste, car il finit les fesses par terre.

- Mon chéri, ça va?! S'exclama sa mère en l'aidant à se relever. Duo se remit sur pieds et se dégagea gentiment mais fermement de la prise que sa mère avait sur son bras.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire aussi peur. Dit sa mère, toute penaude. Duo lui sourit:

- C'est pas grave, m'man!

Sa mère lui sourit. Duo se rassit et elle lui servit des lasagnes, leurs repas. Duo mangea silencieusement, comme toujours. A la fin du repas, Duo remonta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs du lundi, aujourd'hui étant vendredi, il n'avait pas cours le lendemain. Il s'enferma de nouveau à clef. Il se mit à son bureau et sortit plusieurs cahiers qu'il ouvrit et où il commença à écrire.

Une heure plus tard, il referma son cahier de Maths et fit son sac pour la semaine suivante. Il alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se mit sous la douche qu'il avait au préalable réglé.

Dans la douche, il y avait un grand miroir qui permettait aux personnes de se voir. Duo tourna les yeux vers celui-ci et des frissons de dégoût lui parcoururent le dos.

Il prit le gel douche et en mit une bonne dose dans sa main.

En se frottant jusqu'au sang, il se demanda une nouvelle fois, _pourquoi, _tout ça lui tombait dessus ? Pourquoi pas sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi certain avait tout pour eux, la gloire, la beauté, la richesse ? Et que d'autres n'avaient rien ? La vie pouvait être injuste des fois ! Il espérait tout de même que dans quelques années, tout s'arrangerait.

Rouvrant parfois certaines blessures que son agresseur lui avait faites, il continua de se frotter. Mais visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire de l'effet. Il continua, des larmes de dégoût et de colère lui dévalant les joues.

La peau rougie, il arrêta. La sensation n'était pas partie. Ca ne servait à rien de s'écorcher plus que nécessaire, pensa-t-il. Il resta sous la douche sans faire un geste. Puis il sortit et mit une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il en prit une autre et enroula ses cheveux dedans. Il prit celle qu'il s'était attaché autour de la taille et se sécha.

Il enfila un boxer, se sécha les cheveux et les démêla. Avec beaucoup de douceur il se fit une tresse. Il ressortit et frissonna quand la température changea. Il entra dans sa chambre et se mit sous les couvertures qu'il fit passer au dessus de sa tête. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer sa mère:

- Chéri, on y va!

- Vous allez où? Demanda Duo.

- Nous partons pour le week-end, nous vous l'avions dit, à toi et à Solo, tu as oublié! dit sa mère en haussant les sourcils.

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai!! Désolé! Bon, alors bon week-end!! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sa mère s'approcha et lui fit un gros bisou sur le nez et sur le front.

- Bon Week End, mon Lapin!

- M'MAN!! Gronda Duo, mais sa mère était déjà loin.

En bas, il entendit un dernier "bon week-end les garçons!!" avant que la porte ne claque et que la voiture ne démarre. Il poussa un soupir et se retourna dans son lit de sorte qu'il puisse voir la lune par la fenêtre.

L'esprit perdu dans les étoiles, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

_Il rencontra violement le mur de la ruelle. Son dos lui fit mal. C'est que cet idiot n'y allait pas en douceur. Avec dégoût, il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien. La sensation, pour lui, était inconnue. Pas beaucoup de monde l'approchait !_

_Avec horreur, il sentit des mains baladeuses se faufiler sous sa chemise avant d'en déchirer les boutons, dévoilant un torse imberbe aux yeux de son agresseur._

_Plus que pudique, il avait du mal à se déshabiller devant ses propres parents, alors devant un parfait étranger ! Il tenta de se dégager, mais il vit ses bras être cloué au mur par les mains qui était précédemment en train de parcourir son corps._

_Il poussa un gémissement quand son agresseur s'attaqua à son cou. Ses mains lâchèrent ses poignets et descendirent plus bas. Elles défirent également les boutons de son jean. Avec les soins de l'homme, sa chemise partit dans un coin de la ruelle. Duo se débattit et en réponse, il eut une morsure. _

_- Nooon...gémit Duo._

Duo se releva en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur, la respiration saccadée. Il voulut déglutir mais impossible, sa gorge était trop sèche. Il se pencha et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau à côté de son lit. Il en but quelques gorgées avant de la reposer au sol.

Lentement, il se glissa hors des couvertures et sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre. Il se posta devant celle de son frère. La main levée, il hésita à frapper: il avait peur de le déranger !

Finalement, il frappa doucement et entra sans faire de bruits. Il se dirigea vers le lit où une respiration lente se faisait entendre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et secoua légèrement ce dernier:

- Hummmmmmmm...grogna Solo, visiblement pas content qu'on le réveille si tôt ... si tard ?

- Solo ? Murmura Duo.

- Quoi ? Demanda son frère d'une voix ensommeillée en se tournant vers son cadet.

- Je peux dormir avec toi, j'ai...j'ai fait un cauchemar. Chuchota Duo, honteusement.

Solo le regarda sans rien dire, Duo interprétant ça comme un refus, tourna les talons et sortit mais une voix l'arrêta.

- Viens.

Duo sourit et vient se réfugier près de son frère, sous la couette. Il se colla à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, cherchant désespérément le sentiment de sécurité dont il avait tant besoin.

- Hé, qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ! s'exclama Solo, prit par surprise par le geste de son frère.

Duo le lâcha et se recula jusqu'au bord du lit où il se tourna pour faire dos à son frère.

- Désolé. Bredouilla-t-il. Je voulais pas te fâcher.

- Tu ne m'as pas fâché, juste surpris, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de me sauter dessus pour me prendre dans tes bras...Allez, viens par là!

Il prit Duo par le bras, le retourna et le colla de nouveau à lui. Duo ne se fit pas prier et se calfeutra contre son aîné. Solo le serra contre lui.

Le week-end passa très vite et le dimanche soir, les parents des deux Maxwell furent de retour.

Le lundi, Duo vit Heero se diriger vers lui. Il le regarda avancer et quand il s'arrêta devant lui, il lui sourit, malheureusement, Heero ne lui rendit pas.

- Ca va?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux en tout cas, merci de te faire du souci pour moi! Répondit Duo en souriant franchement, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des lustres.

Et là, le choc!!

- Je m'en fiche, c'était juste par politesse! Et il partit.

Duo cacha ses yeux derrière ses mèches et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu être naïf de penser que quelqu'un pouvait se soucier de lui. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi méchant ? Peut-être que Duo le dégoûtait, comme lui-même se dégoûtait ?

La sonnerie retentit et il se rendit en cours.

A la fin de la journée, il sortit pour prendre le bus et rejoindre son frère. Mais sur le trajet, quelqu'un lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il se releva péniblement et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt du car. Il monta dans le sien et rejoignit son frère au font du bus où il était avec Heero. Il s'assit juste devant eux et regarda par la fenêtre le paysage défiler quand le car partit.

- Alors frangin, ta journée s'est bien passé?! S'exclama Solo derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna. Il sourit et répondit:

- Oui, très bien, à part qu'à mon avis, j'ai foiré un de mes contrôles! Il fit la grimace.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero et un éclair de tristesse les traversa. Mais il disparut très vite. Quand les yeux d'Heero se posèrent sur lui, il détourna la tête et Solo et lui recommencèrent à parler. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero et un soupir silencieux sortait de ses lèvres.

Il descendit et suivit son frère pour rentrer chez eux. Mais avant, Solo se retourna une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à Heero. Duo croisa son regard. Leurs yeux restèrent encré dans ceux de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Duo ne se détourne et ne suive son frère.

Duo pas rassuré pour deux sous, se colla pratiquement à Solo. Il faisait un peu trop noir à son goût. Il ne pouvait que constater que l'hiver était bientôt là.

Un bruit sur sa droite le fit sursauter et par réflexe, il s'agrippa à son frère comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage en poussant un cri de surprise. Il poussa un soupir quand il vit un magnifique chat noir et blanc sortir d'un buisson.

- Duo? L'appela Solo.

Il tourna la tête et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il était accroché à son frère. Il défit lentement ses mains du pull et les mit dans son dos. Il reprit le chemin. Solo le suivit. Duo ralentit et resta à ses côtés.

Solo ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Duo alors que ce dernier enlevait ses chaussures.

- Duo, je peux te parler? Demanda Solo en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce dernier releva la tête et fixa son frère.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Tu viens dans ma chambre quand tu auras été poser ton sac!

Et il monta dans sa chambre. Quand il eut fini, Duo prit le même chemin. Il déposa son sac sur son bureau et se rendit dans la chambre de son frère.

- Duo, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? ! Demanda Solo dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de la chambre.

Duo sursauta à l'éclat de voix de son frère.

- De...de quoi tu parles? Demanda Duo, un peu intimidé.

- Depuis quelques jours tu es bizarre, je ne te reconnais plus! Pourquoi ? ! !

- Y'a...Y'a rien, Solo! Je...je vais très bien!

- Un vulgaire bruit t'aurait pratiquement fait sauter au plafond, si y'en avait eu un ! ! Tu te fiches de moi ? !

Duo déglutit difficilement: visiblement son frère était plus perspicace qu'il ne le croyait.

- Duo, tu peux me faire confiance, nom de Dieu ! ! Je ne suis pas stupide, toutes les fois où tu me dis que tout s'est bien passé au collège, c'est pas vrai ! ! S'exclama Solo.

Duo écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui prenait à son frère?! Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois se mettre en colère et il s'était tenu à l'écart. A ce moment son frère lui avait fait peur, très peur!

Mais se souvenant que son frère lui avait parlé. Il tourna la tête et le regarda en biais, gêné.

- Y'a rien, je te dis ! Répéta Duo.

- Arrête de mentir ! !

Duo fit un pas en arrière, il commençait vraiment à lui faire peur. Solo, en le voyant reculer se calma.

- Désolé, je voulais juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit doucement son frère.

- Bin, tu as loupé ton coup. Répondit Duo. Et pour répondre à ta question: il n'y a rien!

- Duo, je t'aime et si je peux t'aider, je le ferais sans hésiter. Fit remarquer son frère.

- Je sais, seulement _ça _tu n'y peux rien! Et Duo sortit de la chambre.

Quand il s'enferma dans sa chambre, il entendit la sonnette d'entrée et la porte de la chambre de Solo s'ouvrir. Ce dernier descendit les marches, ouvrit la porte et des éclats de rires se firent entendre.

Duo poussa un soupir quand il reconnut la voix du japonais.

Heero était rentré chez lui pour déposer ses affaires avant de revenir passer un peu de temps avec Solo.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit de son sac plusieurs cahiers et livres et commença à faire ses devoirs.

Tsusuku

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre!! j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant!!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

kiss

Shin'


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Vous saurez pas, mais en même temps, si vous me connaissez, c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner :-)

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif

**Le coin de la bêta:**

_C'est toujours un régal de te lire. _

_J'adore l'histoire, et ce chapitre est rempli de petits rebondissements par ci parlà … qui donne toujours envie de lire la suite. _

_Kissu _

_Gayana_

Love no return

Chapitre 3

Les éclats de voix lui parvenant, le dérangeait, mais il ne voulait pas aller dans la chambre pour voir son frère et Heero rigoler. Les voir tous les deux s'entendre si bien alors qu'avec Duo, Heero était monstrueux, lui donnait mal au coeur.

Malgré tout, il le remerciait de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de son agresseur. Cela lui prouvait que Heero n'était pas non plus sans coeur, même si il se doutait que Heero ne s'attendait pas à trouver Duo, mais une jeune fille, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Au bout d'un moment, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il fronça les sourcils: c'était rare que ces deux là ne fassent pas de bruit quand ils étaient tous les deux.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur !

- Heero, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda sérieusement Solo.

- Hn. Répondit Heero.

- Tu as déjà vu les copains de mon frère ?

- ... non.

- Il en a ou pas?

- Je le vois toujours tout seul, pourquoi ? Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

Solo poussa un soupir triste et se tourna de nouveau vers Heero:

- Heero, je peux te demander un service ?

- ... oui. Répondit Heero, méfiant.

- Tu ... je sais que je risque de t'embêter mais ... tu ne voudrais pas rester avec mon frère ? Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais j'ai pas envie qu'il reste seul. Dit Solo.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- S'il te plait! Supplia Solo, les mains jointes en signe de supplication.

Heero poussa un soupir et céda. Solo lui fit un immense sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du repas que Heero repartit. Il souhaita un bonsoir chaleureux aux parents et à Solo, mais n'accorda qu'un simple signe de tête à Duo.

Mais ce geste lui fit chaud au coeur. Heero lui avait accordé un regard.

Quand il passa à table, il ne fit pas attention au regard vert qui était posé sur lui.

Au moment de se coucher, Duo ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Il avait toujours du mal à s'endormir, c'est vrai, mais au bout d'une heure ou deux, il arrivait, généralement, à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais là, elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, regarda l'heure défiler sur le cadran digital. Mais rien n'y fit.

Finalement, il posa les yeux sur le ciel qui n'était pas caché par ses volets ouverts. Il regarda fixement le croissant de lune. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas ses yeux se fermer petit à petit pour finalement se fermer et lui accorder du repos.

Dans les limbes du sommeil, son corps réagit à son rêve. En sueur, de faibles gémissements passant ses lèvres, un nom filtrant de temps en temps, mais toujours le même: Heero ! Un sourire sur les lèvres, il continua à gémir.

Le lendemain, Duo partit en cours le coeur léger.

A la récré, il se mit dans son coin et eut la surprise de voir Heero se diriger une nouvelle fois vers lui. Mais par mesure de précaution, il préféra ne pas sourire, ne pas se rendre idiot. Heero s'appuya sur le mur, à côté de lui. Il se décala, craignant un peu le contact humain.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, peu chaleureusement.

- Oui. Répondit Duo d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas se manger un râteau une fois de plus.

- Je suppose que tu n'as parlé à personne de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Heero.

Duo resta silencieux. Non, il n'en avait pas parlé et n'en parlerait jamais. Il avait déjà assez honte de savoir que la personne qu'il aimait était au courant.

- Non.

Heero ne dit plus rien et resta là. Ce qui intrigua Duo:

- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

- Trowa est malade ! Répondit simplement Heero sans le regarder.

- Ohh, alors tu restes avec moi ? Je suis une sorte de ... bouche trou, c'est ça ? Demanda Duo calmement, un peu trop calmement au goût d'Heero.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi, t'es toujours entrain de m'insulter, pas que je me plaigne d'avoir de la compagnie, mais ça m'étonne, c'est tout ! Répondit Duo.

Heero l'observa. Duo avait baissé la tête et regardait le sol mélancoliquement. Malgré lui, Heero sentit son coeur s'accélérer. A ce moment précis, il se dégager du jeune homme une tristesse sans borne et un besoin d'amour incommensurable.

C'est ce moment, que choisit la cloche pour sonner , signalant la fin de l'intercours. Duo tourna les talons et partit, mais avant de monter les marches, il se retourna et fit un sourire à Heero avec un "à plus". Le Japonais le regarda partir et rejoignit ses camarades de classe de 3ème.

Le soir, Duo rejoignit son frère dans le bus et s'installa juste derrière lui et Heero. Ces deux derniers avaient pris l'habitude de se mettre côte à côte, ce qui chagrinait grandement le jeune natté.

Quand il descendit, les deux jeunes hommes, Heero et Solo, se séparèrent, mais Heero devait revenir quand il aurait déposé son sac chez lui.

Comme convenu Heero revint une petite demi-heure plus tard. Duo étant dans la chambre de son frère pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses devoirs, il dut partir, mais il fut retenu:

- Tu peux rester Duo, si tu veux ! Dit Solo.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ! Répondit Duo avec un faible sourire en tournant les talons, mais il fut une fois de plus arrêté, mais pas par son frère:

- Tu ne nous déranges pas ! Fit remarquer Heero.

Duo tourna les yeux vers lui, surpris ! Heero...il avait bien entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit ? ! Duo le regarda, pas sûr de lui quand à la marche à suivre. Il acceptait ou pas ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Solo. Ce dernier lui sourit et Duo céda avec joie.

Il repartit porter ses affaires dans sa chambre et revint, mais se stoppa devant la porte en les entendant rire.

- Entre !

Il poussa le battant de bois et entra dans la chambre. Il les trouva sur le lit de Solo. Il s'avança et s'assit à côté de ce dernier. Les deux amis continuèrent de parler entre eux, demandant parfois l'avis de Duo sur des films, des livres, manga ou autres...

Heero fut étonné de découvrir que Duo était très intelligent mais aussi plein d'humour. Il prit plaisir à parler avec lui et ce plaisir fut partagé par le natté.

De son côté, Solo fut content que Duo et Heero parlent ensemble. Il connaissait le métis depuis des années, ils avaient été en primaire ensemble. Il savait qu'Heero pouvait être un peu froid, mais pas méchant. Ou tout du moins, il le pensait.

Quand leur mère les appela pour manger, Heero partit, en souhaitant une bonne soirée à tout le monde. Un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Duo quand Heero lui adressa la parole:

-Bonsoir, Duo. Et il sortit.

Pour Duo, ces simples mots lui prouvaient que Heero avait apprécié autant que lui la discussion sur la trilogie "Saw". Les deux avaient un point de vue différent sur ces films: Duo le trouvait trop sanglant et pas super, Heero lui, le trouvait "cool". Duo trouvait que c'était stupide, que c'était à partir de ce genre de film que certaines personnes commettaient des meurtres. Qu'ils se disaient que puisque qu'il y avait ça dans le film, ils pouvaient le faire aussi.

Le lendemain, Duo se rendit au lycée avec la certitude que rien ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur, mais ce ne fut sans compter sur un opportuniste du nom de ...Wufei !

- Maxwell, comment va notre petite lopette ? S'exclama le Chinois alors que Duo entrait dans la classe.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il avait appris à faire avec, à ne pas l'écouter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les effets de ses insultes avait moins d'impact sur lui que celles de Heero.

Pendant le cours, il reçut des bouts de papiers en pleine figure. Il se laissa faire, de toute façon, ils étaient une vingtaine contre lui, il n'avait aucune chance.

A l'intercours de dix heure, dans la cour, quelqu'un lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba au pied de cette personne, qui n'était autre que ...Wu fei ! Il était partout celui-là !

Quand il voulut se relever, il glissa et retomba au sol. Les rires des autres élèves lui mirent le feu aux joues.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois , une main entra dans son champ de vision. Il remonta lentement les yeux le long du bras qui était emprisonné dans une manche de pull noir pour tomber sur deux yeux bleus cobalt qui le fixaient.

Les rires cessèrent et tout le monde s'éloigna .

Il regarda la main avec méfiance et quand il comprit qu'elle n'était pas hostile, il la prit. Heero l'aida à se relever. Wufei, lui, était parti depuis que Heero était apparu, ce qui l'arrangeait, en quelque sorte.

- Ca va ? demanda Heero.

Duo hocha la tête avec un sourire. La sonnerie retentit et Duo, extrêmement gêné, tourna les talons avec un léger signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Duo se rendit à sa salle de cours, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il s'apperçut que Heero n'était qu'à quelque pas de lui. Ce dernier accéléra et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Je peux savoir qui t'as fait un croche-pied ? Demanda Heero à brûle pourpoint.

Duo leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa. Il n'osait pas répondre de peur que ça lui retombe dessus. Heero sembla s'en apercevoir car il dit:

- N'ais pas peur, tu peut me le dire !

- C'est...c'est Wufei et sa bande. Chuchota le jeune homme.

- Hn, encore ces merdeux ! Grogna Heero pour lui-même.

Duo le regarda, surpris.

- Tu les connais ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ces mecs se croient tout permis parce qu'ils sont en 4ème. Répondit Heero. Qu'est ce qu'ils te font ? Demanda Heero.

Duo rougit, gêné de parler de _ça_ avec Heero. Il toussota et répondit timidement:

- Ils cherchent juste à m'humilier le plus possible ...

- Bouc émissaire , quoi ! Précisa Heero.

- Ou...oui!

-Bon, tu es devant ta classe, je te laisse et je te dis à plus ! Et il partit.

Duo le regarda partir. Avec un sourire, il entra dans sa classe.

Etant Mercredi, il n'avait pas cours l'après midi. Duo monta dans le car avec un grand sourire. Il rejoignit son frère au fond du car.

- Toi, ta matinée s'est bien passée ! S'exclama Solo.

- Yes, et toi?

- Cool, comme d'hab' ! Répondit Solo avec un énorme sourire.

- Alors les frangins, en pleine causette ? Demanda une voix grave derrière Duo.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Heero les fixer avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Le visage de Duo s'éclaira.

- Dit Duo, je peux te poser une question? Continua Heero en s'asseyant à côté de Solo.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Il s'est passé quoi, quand t'étais en cours d'espagnol? J'ai entendu votre prof crier!

- Chang a fait une boulette de papier mâché et lui a jeté dessus. Tu devineras ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Déjà, il a engueulé toute la classe et il nous a menacé de nous coller tous si le fautif ne se dénonçait pas. Et puis, Chang a eu le bon sens de se dénoncer, je lui en remercie, pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'intelligent celui-là ! Enfin, on a échappé à 6 heures de colle pour toute la classe et 2 heure de TIG ! Finit Duo.

- Vous parlez de Wufei Chang qu'est dans la même classe que toi ? Demanda Solo en se tournant vers Duo.

- Voui, c'est celui-là même! Répondit Heero.

- Ce merdeux se croyait tout permis quand j'étais encore au collège. J'ai failli à plusieurs reprises lui foutre mon poing dans la figure ! S'exclama Solo en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi, perso, il ne m'a rien fait. Dit Heero en regardant Duo en biais. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, pensa-t-il.

- Moi non plus, poursuivit Solo, mais il cherchait tout le monde, même moi, alors que j'étais, sans vouloir être narcissique, quand même baraqué!

Pendant le reste du trajet, ils parlèrent de Chang et sa bande. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt, Heero descendit avec eux et décida de ne pas aller poser ses affaires.

Tsusuku

(1) Les TIG ce sont des Travaux d'Intérêt Général pour ceux qui ne savent pas!!

Voilà, encore un chapitre!! En espérant qu'elle vous plaît toujours!!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

kiss

Shin'


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Vous saurez pas, mais en même temps, si vous me connaissez, c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif

**Le coin de la bêta:**

_Ah la la .. la petite bataille est vraiment sympa. on sent le rapprochement arriver. _

_Par contre, t'es vraiment une sadique de t'arrêter là lol_

_J'en dis pas plus. _

_Bonne Lecture_

_Gayana_

Love no return

Chapitre 4

Ils montèrent tous les trois en discutant, mais Duo tourna pour entrer dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous? Demanda Heero.

Duo se retourna et regarda Heero avec surprise.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas? Reprit Heero.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non! Répondirent Solo et Heero en même temps.

Duo les regarda à tour de rôle et sourit. Il entra dans sa chambre, déposa son sac sur son bureau et retourna dans la couloir où son frère et Heero l'attendaient. Duo les suivit dans la chambre de Solo.

Les yeux fixés sur le dos du Japonais, il ne vit pas le pantalon qui traînait parterre (Solo, range ta chambre!!!!!) et tomba. Par réflexe, il se rattrapa au premier truc qui lui passa sous la main! Et la chose en question était...Heero!!

Dans une exclamation de surprise, Duo et Heero se retrouvèrent parterre, Duo dessus et Heero dessous. Solo se retourna et explosa de rire en voyant son frère et son ami au sol.

Duo se releva péniblement et quand il s'aperçut qu'il était tombé sur Heero il se releva plus vite, un peu à cause de la peur, et bredouilla des excuses incompréhensibles. Duo lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

Heero lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Pendant ce temps, Solo était toujours plié en deux par son fou rire. Duo lui lança un regard noir. Puis un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers le lit, pris un des oreillers et le balança sur son frère. Ce dernier arrêta de rire et le regarda. Duo prit un autre oreiller, et le gardant en main, le frappa encore une fois. Solo prit l'oreiller à terre et contre attaqua avec un grand sourire.

Heero recula et souriant lui aussi, les regarda se battre. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter les deux oreillers que les deux frères lui envoyèrent en pleine figure! Il s'élança vers le lit, attrapa le dernier oreiller et le lança sur Solo qui lui renvoya, avant d'aller chercher le sien et celui de Duo contre le mur.

Ce ne fut que le commencement d'une longue bataille de polochon qui dura plus d'une demi-heure.

Duo, pendant la bataille, pensa qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant. Le sourire aux lèvres il s'attaqua à son frère et dans la mêlé, en oublia sa peur et alla lui même vers les deux autres. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois allongé par terre avec un poids sur le dos. Le poids s'enleva et il fut relevé par Heero. Il déglutit, même si il savait qu'il n'avait rien a craindre de Heero.

Tous les deux regardèrent l'objet du délit et il lancèrent en simultané un grand:

-SOLO, RANGE TA CHAMBRE!!!!!!!

Ce dernier sursauta et ne put éviter les deux oreillers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère des deux Maxwell les appela pour manger.

-Heero, tu peux rester manger si tu veux! Proposa la mère des deux garçons.

-Je ne veux pas déranger! Répondit Heero poliment.

-Mais non, tu ne nous déranges pas, allez reste, je vais prévenir tes parents!! S'exclama la mère.

-Heu...D'accord! Répondit Heero un peu confus.

Il entra dans la cuisine où Duo rajoutait une assiette en bout de table, à côté de sa propre place.

-Ca te dérange pas si tu es à côté de Duo? Demanda Solo en entrant à sa suite dans la cuisine. Heero se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe que non.

Sa mère les invita à s'asseoir quand elle fut de retour. Le repas se passa dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Les petits pics que Duo lançait à son frère faisait rire tout le monde, sauf Solo bien sûr.

L'après-midi, tous les trois décidèrent d'aller au parc qui se trouvait près de la maison et où le lac qui s'y trouvait, était gelé par les températures glaciales. Ils restèrent un peu sur les bords du lac à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Vers les quatre heure, Duo fut surpris de voir des flocons blancs passer devant son nez. Avec une exclamation de joie, il regarda le ciel devenir de plus en plus gris et la taille des flocons augmenter. Le sol étant pratiquement gelé, les flocons ne fondaient pas, ce qui produisit un magnifique tapis blanc en quelques minutes.

-On rentre? Il commence à faire froid et puis je tiens pas à ressembler à un bonhomme de neige!! S'exclama Duo en regardant les deux autres.

-Je suis d'accord! Répondit Heero.

-Ouais, j'ai l'impression que mon nez va tomber!!

-Le dernier arrivé à la maison est un idiot!! s'exclama Duo en partant en courant.

-Hé!!!! crièrent les deux autres derrière lui. Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite avec un grand sourire. Ils mirent du temps avant de réussirent à rattraper Duo qui avait prit beaucoup d'avance sur eux. Le premier arrivé fut Heero. essoufflé, il s'appuya contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle un peu trop rapide. Le second fut Duo et le dernier fut Solo. Duo appuyé contre la porte à côté de Heero, ne vit pas la vengeance de son frère lui arriver droit dessus. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il reçut quelque chose de froid à l'arrière de la tête avec un grand:

-TRICHEUR!!!!!!!!

Duo se retourna lentement. Solo se trouvait sous l'arbre qui décorait la cour avant de la maison. La neige n'aillant pas baissée d'intensité, bien au contraire, l'arbre était blanc. Une brusque bourrasque de vent et une branche juste au dessus de Solo, déversa son contenu sur ce dernier. Il ne fut pas entièrement recouvert, mais jusqu'à ses genoux, le jeune homme était cloué au sol et un petit tas était resté sur le haut de son crâne.

Duo et Heero clignèrent deux/trois fois des paupières avant de se plier en deux. Heero, au bord de l'asphyxie, fut obligé de se retenir à Duo pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier passa son bras dans son dos pour le soutenir, aillant oublier sa peur pour une petite partit de rigolade. Solo, toujours sous la couche de neige, enragé. Il fit une grosse boule pendant que les deux autres étaient toujours pliés en deux et leur lança. Les deux étant tellement collé qu'ils la reçurent tous les deux.

Duo et Heero ne laissèrent pas ce crime impuni et lui envoyèrent une grosse boule chacun que le malheureux ne pu éviter étant toujours cloué au sol à cause de la couche de neige à ses pieds. Il tenta tend bien que mal de se dégager mais la neige était compact et dur à bouger. Il dut faire face à une rafale de boule neige, et incapable de bouger, il se laissa faire en essayant de se protéger avec ses bras.

-STOOOOOOOP!!! Cria Solo, à bout de nerfs. Il regarda les deux autres. Il réussit à sortir ses pieds de sous la neige.

-On rentre, je suis gelé! Il passa à côté d'eux et entra dans la maison. Duo et Heero le suivirent.

-Duo, tu peux aller me chercher une serviette, s'il te plaît?! Demanda Solo.

Duo le dépassa et courut dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette blanche. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du plus vieux et ils s'assirent tous au moment où la mère de Solo et Duo appelait Heero:

-Heero!! Ta mère vient d'appeler, il faut que tu rentre**s**!! Je te ramène!!

-D'accord!!! Répondit Heero. Bon, les gars, on se dit à demain, alors?

-Ouais, à demain!

-A demain Heero! Dit doucement Duo en le regardant bizarrement.

Heero leurs serra la main avant de prendre son sac et de rejoindre la mère de ses amis en bas. Quand la porte claqua, Duo laissa un sourire béa naître sur ses lèvres. Un éternuement le fit sursauter et il se retourna vers son frère. Il se leva et prit sur le bureau un paquet de mouchoir qu'il tendit à Solo.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la sienne. Quand il eut fermé la porte, il se jeta sur son lit avec un grand sourire. Il repensa à tout l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Heero. Heero lui avait souri, lui avait parlé...mais surtout, ne l'avait pas INSULTE!! Il l'avait considéré comme un ami. Il espérait qu'il avait remarqué qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il valait la peine de le connaître. Même s'il n'avait pas l'amour du jeune Homme, Il aurait accepté son amitié. Si c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir, tant pis, il ferait avec. La seule chose qu'il voulait, s'était rester avec lui, pour pouvoir le voir, lui parler.

Duo était tombé amoureux du Japonais en 5ème, soit un an auparavant. Il avait alors toujours cherché à être près de lui, mais lui, visiblement, n'était pas du même avis et le rabaissait comme les autres. Il avait regardé Heero de loin pendant un an, se disant que de toute façon, il méritait mieux que lui. Et puis, il savait que Heero n'était pas homo. Il fallait voir toutes les filles qui passaient dans son lit. Duo n'avait jamais eu de petite amie ou de petit ami, pour preuve, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de s'il savait embrasser ou pas. Ce qui pour quelqu'un de son âge n'était pas forcement super! Des filles plus jeunes que lui n'étaient déjà plus vierge, alors que lui, personne n'était sortit avec lui, ce qui le chagrinait un peu. Il n'était pas narcissique, mais il se trouvait quand même pas trop moche. Il savait qu'il y avait mieux, mais qu'il y avait plus moche aussi!

Pendant un bon moment il resta sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Repassant dans sa tête le film de l'Après midi, remarquant au passage que la présence de son sauveur, l'avait rassuré. Avec un sourire, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. L'après midi lui avait fait du bien et lui avait fait oublier son malheur, mais sous la douche, un vieux réflexe lui fit se vider la moitié de la bouteille de gel douche sur le corps.

Le lendemain, Duo se leva et quand il descendit, il fut surpris de ne pas voir son frère à la table du petit déjeuné. Sa mère régla vite la question en disant:

-Ton frère est malade, il n'ira pas à l'école, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, voir la semaine prochaine!

-Oh...! D'accord!

-Solo a appelé un de ses copain, il viendra au collège pour t'apporter ses devoirs et ses cours! Rajouta sa mère.

-Ok!

Il s'assit et déjeuna en silence. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac et partit prendre son car. Il s'assit au fond du bus. Quand il descendit, Heero le rejoignit et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi Solo est pas là ce matin?

-Il est malade. Il a pas dû apprécier la bataille de boules de neige d'hier! Répondit Duo tout penaud.

-Oh, c'est pas grave, tu lui souhaiteras bon rétablissement de ma part, ok! Et Heero le laissa là et partit en cours.

A la récré**e**, il eut la surprise de voir Heero se diriger vers lui.

-Dis-moi, comment ça se fait, que toi, t'es pas malade? Demanda Heero.

-Je te rappel que tu ne m'as pas "bombardé" de boules de neige!! Répondit Duo avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

-Oh, c'est vrai; j'avoue qu'on y a été un peu fort, il était en position de faiblesse!

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à la sonnerie. Duo et Heero se séparèrent pour rejoindrent chacun leur classe respective, avec un sourire carnassier de la part de Heero en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit au morveux portant le doux nom de Chang et en se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait dit...

Quand Duo entra dans la classe, il s'attendit a voir Wufei lui sauter dessus et l'insulter. Mais au lieu de ça, ce dernier s'assit et le regarda méchamment. Duo fronça les sourcils. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas à Chang.

De son côté, Heero repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Chang et ce que ce dernier lui avait révélé:

_**Flash-Back**_

-Hé Chang, ramène tes fesses, faut qu'on cause!!

-Quoi? avait répondu Wufei en le regardant Heero avec méfiance.

-Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu as contre Duo Maxwell? Avait demandé l'Asiatique avec mépris.

-Rien!! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça??!! S'était exclamé Wufei sur la défensive.

-Pourquoi, mais parce que je lui ai demandé qui lui avait fait un croche-pied et qu'il m'a répondu que c'était toi!! Ca te va?? Avait répondu Heero en haussant le ton.

-Moi, tu te fiches de moi, je vois pas pourquoi j'irai faire chier Maxwell!! Il est con et c'est une lopette, un PD...!!

Heero était resté quelques secondes silencieux avant de reprendre, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était déstabilisé par ce que le jeune homme venait de lui dire:

-Et t'es homophobe???? Parce que, franchement, je vois pas ce que ça peux te faire qu'il soit homo ou pas?!!!

-...

Wufei n'avait pas répondu.

-T'es homophobe et tu te déchaîne sur lui, n'est-ce pas???? Tu te sers de lui comme bouc émissaire!! Mais t'es con!! Je vais te dire un truc: approche-toi de lui encore une fois et je te défonce!! c'est clair?!! C'est le frère de mon meilleur ami, alors fais gaffe!!

-T'es amoureux ou quoi?! C'était exclamé Wufei narquoisement.

En un quart de tour, il avait plaqué Wufei contre le mur juste derrière.

-Je te déconseille de jouer au plus malin avec moi!! avait grondé Heero.

Il l'avait relâché et était partit rejoindre Duo qui était dans un coin de la cour, encore tout seul.

_**Fin du Fash Back**_

Avec un sourire, il redescendit sur terre et reporta son attention sur le prof qui parlait. Pendant le reste du cours, finalement, il n'écouta pas autant que d'habitude. Il repensait encore à ce qu'avait dit le chinois:

_"...il est con et c'est une lopette, un PD..."_

Il ne voulait pas croire que ce qu'avait dit ce crétin était vrai...Il demanderait au principal intéressé!! Mais si c'était vrai, cela expliquerai le fait qu'il avait plusieurs fois surpris une lueur tendre dans les yeux du jeune Américain quand il le regardait...Non, Duo ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui, c'était impossible!!! Lui n'était pas homo, mais...

Duo se leva de sa chaise après que la sonnerie ai retenti. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit. Il entra dans la salle de biologie. Plus qu'une heure, et il passerait deux heures dans la cour et une fois de plus il ne mangerait pas...Il pouvait toujours demander à Heero si il...non, il ne voudrait jamais!! C'était même pas la peine!! Mais Duo craignait le cour de sport de l'après midi, d'habitude, il ne faisait pas sport mais là, son certificat médicale était fini et il était obligé de faire sport au risque de se faire coller. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, ce qui donnerait un nouveau sujet de moqueries pour Wufei.

Mais surtout, ce qui le gênait le plus, était qu'il faisait endurance, et la semaine passée, il avait dû courir pendant trois quart d'heure, et s'il courait sans avoir mangé, il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il DEVAIT manger, mais, comme il mangeait seul, une fois de plus, il n'irait pas. Il tiendrait le coup...enfin, il espérait tenir le coup!!

Tsusuku

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!!

Kiss

Shin'


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Vous saurez pas, mais en même temps, si vous me connaissez, c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif

Love no return

Chapitre 5

Pendant que tout le monde était au self, il se cacha dans un coin de la cour et resta sans manger, priant dieu pour ne pas faire un malaise pendant le court de sport! Il regarda les élèves sortir du self avec tristesse: comme il aurait voulu aller manger un truc, même si c'était pas bon, tans pis, mais que son ventre arrête de le torturer! Il sortit de son coin et se mit sur le mur d'en face, ne le cachant plus aux yeux des personnes qui sortaient du self.

Ses yeux accrochèrent deux perles cobalt quand Heero sortit du self. Mais ses yeux se portèrent bientôt sur ce que le jeune homme tenait dans sa main: une part de gâteau! Il fit une grimace, son ventre se serra. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, en plus ce matin, il n'avait pas autant mangé que les autres fois: il était un peu en retard.

Heero sembla comprendre son regard et s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit sa part. Duo le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. Heero lui prit la main et lui fourra la part de gâteau dedans sans ménagement.

-Mange!! Lui dit-il et il partit.

Duo le regarda partir. Quand Heero eut disparu de son champ de vision, il reporta son attention sur le gâteau. Lentement, il le porta à sa bouche et en prit une bouchée. Avec lenteur, il dégusta le gâteau. Quand il eut fini de le manger, il se lécha les doigts, de sorte à ce qu'il ne reste pas une miette.

Il poussa un soupir quand il entendit la sonnerie retentir. Avec appréhension, il se rendit à son casier et en sortit ses affaires de sport. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, une boule se formait dans son ventre, puis son ventre se noua et arrivé devant la porte, il cru qu'il allait devoir courir au toilette et rendre sa part de gâteau!

Finalement, après avoir prit une grande bouffé d'air, il monta les marches et entra dans le gymnase. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et fut soulagé que tout le monde soit sortit. Il se déshabilla et enfila un pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et une veste. Avant de sortir, il essuya la sueur qui était sur son front.

Oui, il était complètement terrorisé, mais si ce matin, le chinois lui avait laissé un peu de répit, cela ne durerait sûrement pas longtemps, il en était sûr. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé étrange le fait que le chinois ne lui lance pas la moindre réflexion. Il avait d'abord été méfiant puis il avait trouvé ça super et puis il était redevenu méfiant! Ce n'était pas le style de Chang de ne pas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, quand l'endroit et l'heure le lui permettaient.

Il sortit et se rendit sur le stade où les autres avaient déjà commencé. Le professeur s'approcha de lui et lui lança:

-Trois quart d'heure d'endurance, dépêche toi, tu as déjà perdu cinq minutes, donc, lorsque les autres auront fini, tu continueras encore cinq minutes! Ca t'apprendra à arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois!! En plus il ne fait pas trop froid!

Duo baissa la tête et rejoignit les autres pour courir.

Il fit un tour de terrain et commença a manquer de souffle, mais c'était encore passable. Il continua, soufflant doucement, pour avoir le temps de reprendre son souffle, pour pas suffoquer. Il continua, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix! Pendant le premier tour de terrain, un violent point de côté le prit, et il fut obligé de poser sa main sur sa hanche, en un vain espoir d'atténuer la douleur.

Le terrain étant un terrain de foot, il était grand, et quand on avait fait une fois le tour du terrain, on avait fait trois tours d'un terrain de foot scolaire, et la grandeur entre ces deux terrains de foot était immense. (2)

Il fit un autre tour, les deux mains plaquées contre son flanc, le souffle de plus en plus court. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, il aurait préférer faire autre chose, comme badminton ou volley, mais quelque chose qui demandait moins de souffle et moins d'effort.

Son tee-shirt était maintenant trempé de sueur et sa tête lui tournait. Puis la force commença à le quitter, mais il continua. Son visage avait viré au rouge par l'effort. Le professeur le regarda de loin avec un regard bizarre.

Au quatrième tour, Duo n'en pouvait plus, il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois où il avait fait de l'endurance. Il commença à ralentir.

Wufei et sa bande passa à côté de lui et lui rie au nez:

-Alors, Maxwell, déjà fatigué???!!!

Duo ne répondit pas, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas mais parce qu'il ne POUVAIT pas. Il n'avait pas assez de souffle.

Peu à peu, il ralentit, puis s'arrêta, il se prit la tête entre les mains, elle tournait de plus en plus. Il tomba à genoux. Une quinte de toux le pris et il porta une de ses mains à sa gorge. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer! Sa vue se brouilla, avant que tout ne devienne noir. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un grand:

-DUOOOOOO!!!

Puis, trou noir!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Heero s'appuya contre le mur et attendit. Son copain, Trowa, était toujours malade et donc, il ne parlait à personne. Le professeur arriva avec dix minutes de retard.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été retenu!! Allez, entrez!

Quand tout le monde fut dans la classe et assis, il chercha le cahier d'appel.

-Quel était votre dernier cours? Demanda le prof.

-Sport! Répondirent quelques élèves.

-Heero, va chercher les cahiers s'il te plaît!!

Heero se leva avec un soupire et se rendit au gymnase. Il entra et chercha le seul prof dedans à cette heure: Mr Delgrange. Il le trouva sur le terrain de foot. Il tourna la tête vers les élèves et remarqua Duo. Il haussa les sourcils quand il vit les deux mains du jeune homme plaquées contre sa hanche. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Arrivé près du prof, il l'interpella et lui demanda s'il avait vu les cahiers d'appel. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il les avait laissé dans son bureau et il lui demanda de le suivre pour allait les chercher dans son bureau. Mais ils furent détournés de leur objectif en apercevant un élève s'effondrer au sol.

Le coeur d'Heero se serra quand il vit que ce n'était autre que Duo. Avec un grand:

-DUOOOOOO!!!

Il s'élança vers le jeune homme maintenant à terre et inconscient, le prof sur ses talons. En arrivant près de Duo, il s'accroupit et le retourna, dos contre terre. Le jeune homme avait les joues rouges et le souffle rapide, saccadé et sifflant. Crise d'asthme? Heero n'en savait trop rien, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Duo était en train d'étouffer et que, à ce rythme là, il allait mourir!

-L'un d'entre vous doit allez à la vie scolaire pour appeler les pompiers!!

Une fille se décida à y aller. En quelques minutes elle revint. Les pompiers arrivaient. La sirène de ces derniers ne fut pas longue à retentir dans les rues adjacentes au collège. Les portes juste à côté du gymnase furent ouvertes par les soins des surveillants. L'ambulance se gara juste à côté du jeune Américain. Une civière fut déchargé ainsi qu'un nécessaire respiratoire. Un des infirmiers lui demanda de se pousser, qu'il puisse s'occuper de Duo.

Heero les regarda mettre un masque à oxygène et le transporter sur la civière. Puis, elle fut chargée dans l'ambulance. Les infirmiers fermèrent les portes et l'ambulance s'en alla, laissant la classe et Heero dans le plus grand silence, ce dernier seulement rompus par les sirènes de l'ambulance qui fonçait vers l'hôpital.

-Bien, reprenez votre course!! Bon, Heero, viens avec moi, je vais te donner ce que tu était sensé venir chercher!!

Heero suivit le prof. Pendant le trajet, il essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Quand il avait vu le jeune homme s'effondrer, il avait cru que son coeur allait s'arrêter tellement la peur avait été violente. En faite, sa réaction était plus due à la peur qu'à autre chose! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant...mais AVANT QUOI????? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais depuis ces dernières semaines, il pensait de plus en plus à Duo.

Il se souvenait, la fois où il avait vue Duo au sol, il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment, un besoin de le protéger. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'est ce qu'il avait fait! Il avait protégé le jeune homme à distance, en menaçant une personne qui n'appréciait pas Duo et qui lui faisait du mal! Il n'avait pas comprit, bien que sur le moment, un sentiment de colère l'avait pris quand il avait compris ce que vivait réellement le jeune américain.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand quelque chose le frappa au visage. Quand il redescendit sur terre il vit que le fautif de cette claque inopiné été dû à la porte du bureau qui se refermait et il vit aussi qu'il était arrivé à bon port et que le prof lui tendait maintenant la mallette où se trouvait le cahier d'appel.

Avec un grognement, il prit les cahiers et repartit en cours. Mais en chemin, il se rendit dans les toilettes et sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de portable de Solo et colla l'appareil contre son oreille. La tonalité se fit entendre suivit d'un:

_-J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler, sinon je te jure que je te tues dès que je retourne au lycée!!_

-Bonjour à toi aussi Solo, je suis content que mon coup de fil te fasse plaisir, je suis également enchanté d'entendre ta douce voix!!

_-Ouais, ouais, ça va, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tu veux quoi au juste??? _

-Juste savoir si tu était au courant du fait que ton frère était à l'hôpital?!

_-...QUOI???????? C'est une blague???????Non, Heero, je te jure, c'est pas drôle, arrête!!_

-Je ne blague pas!!! C'est vrai j'étais là!!!

_-Mais depuis quand????_ Demanda Solo à l'autre bout du file.

-Depuis une dizaine de minutes, je dirais! Le Collège n'as pas prévenu ta mère??? Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Non, sinon, je le saurais, elle aurait hurlé de savoir son "bébé" à l'hopi...tient, le téléphone sonne!! _Fit remarquer Solo.

Il y eut un blanc d'une ou deux minutes avant qu'un cri ne parvienne jusque dans la chambre de Solo et par la même occasion jusqu'aux oreilles du japonais.

_-Maintenant, je croix qu'elle est au courant!! Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir si c'est ce que tu m'as dit!!!_

_BIP!!_

Solo avait raccroché!! Il rangea son portable et retourna en cours.

Pendant ce temps là, chez les Maxwell:

Solo se leva péniblement de son lit, la fièvre n'avait pas baissé et il avait la tête qui lui tournait. Avant de sortir, il s'enroula dans sa couette et descendit les marches. Arrivé au Salon, il trouva sa mère en train de pleurer.

A son entrée, elle se leva et se précipita sur lui en s'exclamant:

-Solo, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...

-Duo est à l'Hôpital, n'est-ce pas?

Sa mère le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Comment Solo pouvait le savoir? Il n'avait pas de téléphone fixe dans sa chambre, donc, il ne pouvait pas avoir suivit la conversation téléphonique et le collège l'avait appelée en première, donc, logiquement, il ne pouvait pas être au courant...

-Comment...comment tu sais? Demanda-t-elle

-Heero était là quand ça c'est passé. Répondit Solo.

Sa mère resta là, à le regarder.

-Bon, je vais à l'hôpital! Dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit les clés de la voiture et sortit sans un mot. Solo entendit la porte, la portière puis le moteur avant que la voiture ne parte et que plus aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre.

Solo remonta dans sa chambre et se calfeutra sous ses couvertures. Avec un soupir de contentement, il s'endormie, avec quand même une petite pointe de peur pour son frère.

De son côté, la mère des deux Maxwell se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Les mains crispées sur le volant. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour son fils. C'était la première fois que Duo allait à l'hôpital et elle aurait préféré ne jamais devoir franchir les portes d'un hôpital pour récupérer un de ces enfants! Cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Devoirs franchir les portes d'un hôpital lorsque son père eut un accident était déjà compliqué et douloureux mais pour celui qui est sa chaire et son sang, c'était encore plus difficile.

Elle se gara sur le parking. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle se rendit à l'accueil où elle demanda le numéro de la chambre de son fils.

Elle monta dans la chambre que l'infirmier lui avait indiqué. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita à entrer. Elle posa quand même la main sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui serra le coeur.

Duo était allongé sur un lit, inconscient, un masque lui recouvrant le nez et la bouche et le teint d'une blancheur maladive. Elle s'en approcha et posa une main sur la joue de son fils.

Puis son regard se fit lointain, et elle retourna quelques années en arrière, quand son père avait eu un accident.

Cette journée là, elle était tranquillement en classe en train de faire des exercices donnés par le professeur quand le directeur était entré dans la salle. Il avait demandé à lui parler, elle l'avait suivit jusque dans le couloir sous le regard des autres 5ème. Le directeur lui avait demandé si elle allait bien si tout se passait bien à l'école et à la maison, elle avait répondu que oui. Ses parents s'aimaient, elle s'entendait parfaitement bien avec le reste de la famille, donc oui, tout allait bien. Puis, il avait commencé à devenir plus grave et pour finir, il lui avait demandé de ne pas pleurer, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle l'avait regardée avec méfiance. Mais quand la nouvelle tomba, elle avait cru que son coeur s'était arrêté.

Le directeur lui avait alors dit que sa mère l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle avait fait demi-tour et était venue chercher ses affaires dans la salle, avant de partir en courant.

En entrant dans le bureau, elle avait trouvé sa mère en pleure. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, également en pleure. Sa mère l'avait conduit à l'hôpital où elle avait eu du mal à passer la porte de la chambre où reposait son père.

Quand elle était entrée, c'est une vision horrible qui s'offrit à ses yeux: Son père était allongé sur un lit, un masque sur le nez et il était branché d'un peu partout. Des machines dont elle ne connaissait pas l'utilité faisait de drôles de bruits.

Elle s'était approchée, avait posé sa main sur la joue complètement ensanglantée de son père.

Le lendemain, l'hôpital appelait, Franc Guaillot n'avait pas passé la nuit et était mort vers trois heure du matin. Sa mère avait été inconsolable. Du haut de ses treize ans, la jeune fille avait dû faire fasse à toutes les tentatives de suicide de sa mère, étant fille unique, elle n'avait personne pour la soutenir, mais sa mère sembla se rappelait au bout d'un temps qu'elle avait une fille. Avec beaucoup de mal, elle avait alors reprit le travail et avait recommencé une vie à peu près normal, mais à chaque repas, elle mettait TROIS assiettes au lieu de DEUX.

Quand cela arrivait, les trois quart du temps, cela lui coupait l'appétit et elle restait sans manger mais restait quand même avec Hélène, sa fille, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

Puis, à ses vingt ans, elle avait rencontré David dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Quand elle avait quitté la maison, elle avait gardé un contact régulier avec sa mère. Mais cela n'empêche rien!

Un jour, Hélène avait tenter un nombre incalculable de fois de joindre sa mère, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, elle s'était déplacée avec une boule au ventre. Elle avait sortit les clés de sa poche, double que lui avait fait sa mère pour qu'elle puisse rentrer sans sonner. Quand elle eut pénétrée dans la maison, elle trouva qu'elle était trop silencieuse à son goût.

Elle avait appelé sa mère, sans résultat. Elle avait fouillé toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, pas âmes qui vivent. Elle avait monté les marches. Avait regardé dans les trois chambres: rien. La buanderie: rien. Elle avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain avec lenteur, espérant sans trop y croire que sa mère s'était simplement endormie dans la baignoire, mais cela ne collait pas, ça faisait des heures qu'elle tentait de la joindre et elle aurait finit par se réveiller.

Elle avait sentit son coeur se serrer, comme quelques années auparavant, quand elle vit dépasser de la baignoire un bras dont les veines avaient été tranché méthodiquement, ainsi qu'un visage reposant contre le bord. Elle s'était avancée lentement. Mais elle s'était arrêtée, une enveloppe blanche attirant son attention. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit:

_"Chère Hélène_

_Je sais que le geste que j'ai fait doit te paraître égoïste, mais je n'en pouvais plus! _

_Je sais aussi que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître très futile, mais je voulais rejoindre ton père, il me manque tellement, maintenant que je te sais entre de bonnes mains, je peux partir tranquille!_

_Je sais que David ne te fera pas de mal! _

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'abandonner, mais comprend moi!_

_je t'aime _

_Julie"_

Hélène avait posée la lettre et était partie. En quelques jours, tout était réglé, sa mère avait un emplacement pour être enterré avec le cercueil. Elle avait tenu le coup, mais sans le soutien et le réconfort de David, elle n'y serait jamais arrivée.

Elle était âgée de vingt deux ans lorsque cela s'était passé. Elle avait eu du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle avait perdu sa famille. Son état s'améliora quand elle appris qu'elle était enceinte. Enceinte de Solo. Puis, un peu plus de deux ans après, Duo. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa mère, loin de là, mais elle lui avait pardonnée le fait de l'avoir laissé seule.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans la même situation. Bien sûr, Duo ne risquait pas de mourir, mais entrer dans un hôpital pour récupéré un être cher, était sa hantise.

Elle sortit de ses souvenirs et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme allongé sur le lit. Elle prit une chaise et le plaça à côté du lit, attendant que son ange veuille bien ouvrit les yeux.

Tsusuku

(2) Un exemple: un terrain de foot qui accueil les tournoi pour la coupe du monde comparé a un vulgaire terrain de foot que l'on trouve derrière les collège pour l'EPS.

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!

kiss

Shin'


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Vous ne saurez pas, mais en même temps, si vous me connaissez, c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Exceptionnellement, ce sera Bernie Calling

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi... snif !

Love no return

Chapitre 6

Duo se sentait bien. Il était au chaud et confortablement installé. Mais un truc sur son visage le dérangeait. Il tenta de lever le bras pour l'enlever, mais pour ça, il fallait extirper son bras de sous la source de chaleur. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait : il ne se souvenait pas s'être mis au lit ou sous une quelconque couverture, donc, d'où pouvait venir cette source de chaleur ? Il essaya de se rappeler. Puis, tout lui revint en mémoire : course, manque de souffle, tête qui tourne et puis le noir ...

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Une fenêtre laissant entrer la lumière. Un plafond blanc. Une odeur d'antiseptique, pas des plus agréable. Il tourna la tête et trouva sa mère qui le regardait avec amour et inquiétude. Il lui sourit en retour. Le fait que sa mère soit là, le rassura. Il resserra sa main autour de celle de sa mère. Il voulait la rassurer, elle aussi, lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien, juste eu une belle frayeur. Il s'assit et enleva le masque. Il tendit les bras et serra sa mère contre lui.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda doucement sa mère.

- Bien sûr ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu ne crois pas ? Répondit Duo en se reculant pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

- Ca va ! Ne t'inquiète pas, juste de mauvais souvenir !

- Hn !

-Bon, on y va ! Les médecins m'ont dit que dés que tu serais réveiller, tu pourrais sortirs! Tu as eu une simple crise d'asthme !

-Ok!!

Il glissa ses jambes hors des draps, enfila ses chaussures, il avait gardé ses vêtements et se redressa avec un grand sourire à sa mère. Cette dernière lui rendit.

Après les dernières formalités, ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôpital. Le retour à la maison Maxwell s'était fait dans le plus grand silence. Même si Hélène voulait parler avec Duo, un nœud lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Duo, malgré son sourire, quoiqu'un peu crispé, était encore sous le choque ! Il se souvenait encore de la voix qui l'avait appelé, mais il ne se rappelait plus à quoi elle ressemblait, donc, n'arriver pas à mettre un visage dessus.

Mais ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était que la voix semblait inquiète ! Mais le fait qu'il ne sache pas QUI, le frustré beaucoup !

La voiture se gara et Duo descendit du véhicule. Il leva les yeux et aperçut son frère à sa fenêtre. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Son frère lui répondit par un sourire soulagé. Il remonta l'allée et entra dans la maison. Il monta dans sa chambre mais fut arrêté par la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrit. Il vit son père entré.

- Coucou, papa ! S'exclama Duo.

- Salut fiston ! Répondit son père.

Duo continua son chemin et entra dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda l'heure. 18H15 !! Déjà ?! Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnette qui retentissait! Il se leva et descendit pour voir Heero dans le salon. Il remarqua en entrant qu'il avait deux sacs. Celui de Duo et le sien.

A son entré, Heero se retourna vers lui. Il lui sourit et lui tendit son sac.

-Tiens, j'ai été le chercher à la "vie scolaire" !

- Merci, Heero! Duo prit son sac et regarda Heero.

-Madame ? Dit Yuy en se tournant vers la mère de Duo. Puis-je voir Solo, j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! Je voudrais m'excuser, c'est de ma faute s'il est malade !

-T'inguiède, chuis pas bort, juste -ATCHAAAA- bien enrubé!! (trad: T'inquiète, je suis pas mort, juste -ATCHAAAA- bien enrhumé!! ) Dit Solo en entrant dans la pièce. Il était toujours enroulé dans sa couette. Le bout du nez rouge, les yeux également un peu rouge des éternuements à répétition qui l'épuisait.

Heero s'approcha de lui et serra la main qui été apparut d'entre les pans de la couverture.

-Un peu dans les choux, on dirait ?! Fit Heero narquoisement.

-C'est da faude, d'abais gu'a pas me prendre pour cible! (trad: C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas me prendre pour cible!)

-Dé-so-lé ! S'exclama Heero avec un sourire.

-Ouais, n'embêche, j'ai bas dit bon dernier bot! (trad: ouais, n'empêche, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot!)

Sur ces quelques menaces, il fit demi-tour et remonta dans sa chambre. Duo se tourna vers Heero et lui fit un sourire.

-Merci Heero, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas et vient me le demander ! Dit Duo sans réfléchir à ses paroles.

Heero lui rendit son sourire.

- Bien, je vais y allais ! Au revoir Duo ! Au revoir Madame Maxwell !

- Salut Heero, a demain ! Répondit Duo en le suivant dans l'entrée.

- Oh, au faite, y'a Mark qu'est venu me voir, il m'a remis les devoir ton frère! Tiens ! Il lui tendit plusieurs feuilles et un cahier qu'il avait sorti de son sac.

-Merci, je vais aller lui donner.

Heero lui fit un signe de tête et partit. Duo ferma la porte et retourna dans le salon, mais fut arrêter dans son élan par un bruit sourd et une plainte de douleur. Duo se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Ce qu'il vit le fit réagir au quart de tour: Heero été allongé sur le sol, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Duo se précipita sur lui et l'aida à se remettre debout. Mais le jeune home fut obligé de s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas finir le nez dans la poudreuse.

- Ca va, Heero ? S'affola Duo. Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai glissé ! Répondit Heero en serrant les dents

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Aux genoux !

Il prit le bras de Heero et le passa au-dessus de sa tête et le posa sur son épaule. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la maison. La mère de Duo, ne voyant pas revenir son fils, se rendit dans l'entrée et vit Heero appuyer sur Duo, ce dernier l'aidant à tenir debout et à éviter que son pied droit touche par terre.

- Heero, que t'est-il arrivé ? S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant à son tour vers lui. Elle prit son autre bras et l'aida à aller au salon ou les deux Maxwell le posèrent sur le canapé.

Duo le regarda gravement. Heero était livide et une grimace de douleur déformait son visage. Il leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de lui sourire, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, mais ne fit qu'une grimace de plus. Duo sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je vais appeler les pompiers ! S'exclama sa mère.

Elle partit dans la cuisine, où le téléphone était accroché au mur.

-Hum... je dois t'avoir porté la poisse, je suis désolé... Murmura Duo tout penaud.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, je n'ai tout simplement pas regardé où je posais les pieds, c'est pas grave. Répondit Heero, pour le rassurer, car l'étincelle de culpabilité qu'il voyait dans les yeux du natté lui faisait comprendre que ce dernier croyait tout le contraire, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Un ange passa avant que Duo ne s'asseye à côté de Heero. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère revint et leurs annonça que les pompiers arrivaient.

Quand ses derniers furent arrivés, ils lui mirent une gouttière (1). Au moment de monter, un des pompiers dit:

-Allez les gars, on va essayer de pas le faire tomber celui-là ! Non, parce que, c'est pas pour te faire peur, mais, aujourd'hui, on en a fait tomber trois ! (2) Plaisanta le pompier. Heero tourna un regard complètement incrédule vers les pompiers. Ils n'était pas sencé être doux les pompiers?

Sur le moment, la douleur ne lui permit pas de réaliser que c'était une simple plaisanterie. Il se laissa faire en regardant les hommes avec méfiance.

Duo, de son côté, été partagé entre deux sentiments, la peur et le fou rire. La peur, pour ce qui été arrivé à Heero, et le fou rire, par rapport à ce que l'homme avait dit et la tête de Heero.

Les portes de la camionnette se refermèrent sur un Heero complètement livide. Avant qu'elles ne soient complètement fermées, Duo lança:

- Je suis avec toi, Heero !

Heero tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais seule une grimace transperçât son visage.

Quand les sirènes de l'ambulance se turent, les deux Maxwell rentrèrent dans la maison.

- Bon, je vais faire à manger, il est tard ! S'exclama la mère de Duo. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et laissa Duo dans le salon !

Finalement, Heero revint à l'école avec une entorse aux genoux! Il dut porter une gouttière pendant une semaine, ce qui le gênait beaucoup.

Par exemple, quand ils descendaient du car, Duo prenait le sac de Heero et le donnait à Trowa qui était enfin de retour. Le soir la même chose quand il devait monter dans le car.

_**Quelque semaine plus tard**_

-C'est Noël dans trois jours, et j'ai toujours rien trouvé !! S'exclama Duo en se tapant la tête contre le mur de sa chambre. Son frère, assit sur son lit, le regarda faire.

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce que tu veux lui offrir ? Demanda Solo.

- Non, pas la moindre! Toi qui le connais, tu sais pas ce qu'il aime?

- Et bien, il adore l'informatique, mais c'est cher de nos jours et tes économies ne vont pas apprécier la plaisanterie ! Fit narquoisement Solo.

-Tant pis ! J'ai déjà pris tous les cadeaux pour toi, maman et papa et je veux lui en offrir un à lui aussi ! Répondit Duo.

- Et bien, tu as beaucoup de chose que tu peux lui offrir ! Mais, je te le dis, c'est très cher ! Lui rappela Solo.

-Il est... 15h30! Tu veux bien venir avec moi pour aller à la boutique d'info pour voir ce qu'ils ont ! S'il te plaît ! Supplia Duo.

-Pfffffff... ok! Allez, magne-toi !! S'exclama Solo.

-Merciii !!!!

Solo sortit de la chambre et Duo se changea. Il fouilla dans le tiroir de sa commode et en ressortit un portefeuille bleu. Dans celui-ci, se trouvait toutes les économies qu'il avait depuis ses dix ans. Il ne les utilisait que pour les fêtes de Noël. Toute l'année, il gardait l'argent de poche que lui donnaient ses parents et à la fin, ça lui faisait pas mal d'économie!

Il compta et constata qui ne lui restait que 100 et quelques euros. Il mit l'argent dans ses poches et descendit au salon où son frère l'attendait.

-Bon, on y va, je suis prêt ! Clama Duo en entrant dans ledit salon.

- Oui !

Solo prit son manteau et son écharpe et le blond prit ceux de son frère qu'il lui donna. Duo les enfila et enroula son écharpe autant de fois que possible autour de son cou.

-Où est-il mon bonnet ?

-Là ! Répondit Solo en ouvrant le placard et en sortant un bonnet noir. Il s'approcha de Duo et lui mit sur la tête, et pour s'amuser, il baissa le bonnet de façon à ce qu'il lui cache les yeux!

-...ha ha... ha ha !! Je suis mort de rire, Solo ! Il releva son bonnet et doubla Solo pour sortir.

- Je rigole !

Solo sortit à sa suite.

Deux rues plus loin, il pénétrèrent dans une boutique d'informatique. Duo fit une moue contrariée quand il vit le prix de certaine chose qui aurait pu plaire à Heero, mais tout était hors de prix !!

Au détour d'un rayon, il vit une vitrine contenant un lecteur mp3. Il regarda le prix: 49 euros. Ce n'était pas trop cher, mais Heero devait déjà en avoir un ! Il refit le tour du magasin et fut une fois de plus déçu !

Dans ce magasin, on trouvait des objets informatiques des plus perfectionnés, du plus petit au plus cher !! Et inaccessible pour lui ! Il revint devant le lecteur mp3. S'il le prenait et que Heero en avait déjà un, quand ferait-il ? Il ne voulait pas offrir quelque chose à Heero qu'il avait déjà ! (Bêta: pourquoi pas cassé celui que Heero a pour être sûr qu'il utilise le sien mdr!!)

- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva le vendeur qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Oui, je cherche quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop cher pour ma bourse ! Répondit Duo.

- De combien dispose votre bourse ? Demanda le vendeur du tac au tac.

- Que 100 malheureux euros.

- Je ne pense pas que vous trouverez quelque chose ici, sauf peut-être un lecteur mp3!

- Oui, j'ai vu et je pense que je vais le prendre ! Répondit Duo avec un sourire contrit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo et Solo ressortirent de la boutique avec un paquet cadeau.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Oui. Le moins cher était à 150 euros et le plus à 1520 euros!

- Ha oui, quand même ! Répondit Solo en grimaçant.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à chez eux. Duo monta dans sa chambre et rangea son paquet.

Il avait une peur bleue que ce cadeau ne plaise pas à Heero. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, pas lui offrir quelque chose qu'il avait déjà ! Toujours les mêmes questions : est-ce que ça lui fera plaisir ? Est-ce qu'il l'a déjà ? Toutes ces petites questions qui font que l'on stresse à Noël parce que l'on ne sait pas QUOI prendre !!

Il continua à chercher, mais rien ne lui vint. Si Heero été accro à l'info, tous ce qu'il trouverait serait hors de prix.

Il poussa un soupir et descendit chercher un petit truc à manger, toutes ses questions qui lui venaient lui avaient donné faim. C'était stupide, mais c'était comme ça !

Il allait entrer dans la cuisine quand la sonnette retentit. Le temps qu'il se rende dans l'entrée, son père avait déjà fait le voyage et avait ouvert la porte.

Il vit entrer Heero. Ce dernier avait les cheveux pleins de neige et secouait la tête pour qu'elle parte. Il enleva les gants fit glisser son manteau le long de ses bras. Avec un éclat de rire, son père lui prit des mains et il les accrocha sur le porte manteau.

Avec un sourire, Duo le rejoignit. Il lui tendit la main et Heero lui serra avec un signe de tête.

Il montèrent ensemble, Duo repensant au cadeau du jeune homme dans sa chambre. Il priait pour qu'il ne possède pas déjà ce genre de truc, sinon, il le ferait bouffer au vendeur même s'il n'y été pour rien !

**Trois jour plus tard**

Duo été devant chez le japonais, la main levée, prêt à frapper. Mais voilà, la peur qu'il avait éprouvée trois jours auparavant c'était transformé en véritable terreur et il été incapable de donner trois malheureux coups à cette pauvre porte!

Les minutes passaient et il lui était toujours impossible de toquer à la porte.

Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups sur la por...

- HAAAAAAAA...???!!!!

Duo écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur Heero qui se tenait la moitié du visage ou peut-être l'œil!

Rembobinage !!

Au moment où Duo allait frapper, Heero était sortit et Duo lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Résultat des courses : Heero était bon pour finir avec un oeil au beurre noir!!

- Ca va, Heero?!!

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète'!

- Décidément, à chaque fois que tu te fais du mal, c'est ma faute!! Je vais finir par te tuer!!

- Mais non, c'est rien je te dis !! Au faite, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Heero en se frottant l'œil amocher.

- Heuuuuu...et bien, y a trois jours, j'ai été dans une boutique d'info et j'ai trouvé ça! Alors, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je t'ai fait un cadeau! Dit difficilement Duo en retirant un petit paquet bleu brillant de sa poche et en le tendant au Japonais, les joues rouges.

Heero le regarda et le prit. Avec précaution, il déscotcha le papier cadeau et en sortit une boîte.

- Je sais que c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé ! Bredouilla Duo les mains dans le dos et le regard fuyant. Heero eut un sourire à la vue de ce tableau si attendrissant.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pour toi !

- Hein... oh, ce n'est pas grave !! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne t'ai pas fait de cadeau pour en avoir un en retour !

Heero s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Les yeux cachés derrière ses mèches, Duo se retint de prendre le visage de l'Asiatique et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes! S'il le faisait, cela risquait de mal finir. Duo retint sa respiration les quelques secondes où les lèvres de Heero furent sur sa joue. C'est le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure qu'il reprit son souffle silencieusement.

Contrôlant sa respiration, il leva les yeux vers le Japonais. Ce dernier lui sourit.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas "pas grand chose", et puis, c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? Répliqua Heero.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais tant qu'à faire un cadeau, au moins qu'il plaise et qu'il soit utile, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je te rassure, il sera utile! J'ai fait tomber le mien dans la rivière pendant les vacances ! Le rassura Heero avec un sourire.

- Ouff, donc, ça te plait ?

- Oui, beaucoup, merci ! Je peu au moins t'offrir un petit quelque chose à boire, si tu veux et même si tu veux pas, je te l'offre quand même! Allez, entre !

Duo pouffa et suivit Heero à l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez Heero.

Il fut complètement époustouflé par le salon qui était dans les tons de noir et de blanc, un salon à la japonaise !

-Je reviens, je vais chercher du coca !

Duo hocha la tête et tourna de nouveau son regard vers le salon. Il le parcourut des yeux puis les fixa sur la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin enneiger et magnifique avec un saule pleureur au fond.

Il sursauta quand une voix lui parvint:

-C'est beau, hein ?!

-Oui, magnifique, je pensais pas que tu avais un jardin aussi magnifique!! J'aimerais bien avoir un saule pleureur pour pouvoir m'abriter du soleil pendant l'été quand il fait trop chaud, je pourrais lire ou dessiner ! Ou alors quand je veux être tout seul ! La seule fois ou je m'y suis abriter, je me suis sentit comme en sécurité, coupé du monde, tranquille... oh!! Je suis désolé, tu dois t'en ficher !! S'exclama soudain Duo en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Non, je m'en fiche pas! Je vais être franc, ça me fait le même effet !

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Duo ne réalise quelque chose:

- Au faite, où sont tes parents?

- Ils sont au lendemain de Noël, chez des amis, je n'y suis pas allé, je n'avais pas envie et puis, je suis un peu malade! Répondit Heero. (3)

- Donc, tu es tout seul jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Oui! Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, c'était juste une question !

Duo finit son verre et se leva.

- Bon, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps! Je vais rentrer chez moi !

- Déjà ? Tu viens juste d'arriver !

- Je sais, mais il y a du monde chez moi !

- Oh pardon, je n'y avais pas pensé ! S'excusa Heero.

-C'est pas grave! Mais je vais être franc moi aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, ils n'ont pas d'enfants, alors moi et Solo sommes tout seuls, donc, on s'amuse pas des masses, même voire pas du tout!! Et ça recommencera pour le nouvel an !

- Oh, bon et bien...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la sonnette venait de retentir. Il fit signe à Duo de l'attendre là et il partit dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.

Heero haussa un sourcil quand il vit qui était devant sa porte.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bin...J'ai demandé à papa et maman si je pouvais venir te voir et si on pouvait rester avec toi, parce que tu m'avais dit que tu serais seul le lendemain de Noël! Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ? Au faite, Duo est tou...

-...jours avec lui!! Finit la voix de Duo dans le salon.

Solo sourit.

- Entre, reste pas dehors !

Solo suivit Heero dans le salon où il vit Duo.

- Dites !

- Oui ? Répondirent les deux Maxwell.

- Pourquoi vous avez gardé vos manteaux ?

Les deux jeunes hommes enlevèrent leurs manteaux et Heero les emporta dans l'entrée.

- Pourquoi t'es là Solo ?

- J'ai demandé à maman si on pouvait passer l'après-midi avec Heero et elle a accepté ! C'est tout!

- Chouette!!! On ne va plus s'ennuyer !!

- Ouai, surtout que je me faisais chier à mort moi !! S'exclama Heero en entrant dans la pièce avec un sourire. Il s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils et fit signe à ses deux amis d'en faire autant.

Pendant un petit moment, ils restèrent dans le salon où ils parlèrent longuement. Ils avaient prévu de sortirent, mais Finalement, ils préférèrent rester au chaud.

_Tsusuku_

(1) Oui, je sais c'est bizarre, mais c'est ce que l'on m'a mit le jour ou je m'étais fait une entorse !

(2) C'est du vrai de vrai !! C'est exactement ce que les pompiers m'ont dit!

(3) Pour ceux qui ne savant pas ce qu'est un "lendemain de Noël", par exemple, vos parents et vous aller chez votre tente et sa famille pour Noël et le lendemain, c'est vous qui les invitez!

Bizou et à la semaine prochaine !!

Shin'


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Je suis sûr que vous avez trouvé!!

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi... snif

**Blabla de l'auteur:** je suis désolé si ce chapitre, qui n'en est pas un, est court, je voulais faire un petit truc pour le nouvel an dans cette fic, je ne peux pas faire Noël et zapper le Nouvel An, donc, ce sera un simple interlude, et la suite de la fic viendra Vendredi comme d'habitude!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Love no return

Interlude

Nouvel an

Duo se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sourit. Il était enfin prêt ! Il prit son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et sortit de sa chambre.

Ce soir c'est un soir bien spécial : c'est la Saint Silvestre!! Sa famille et lui allaient chez des amis pour passer cette magnifique nuit!

Mais, une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit quelques jours plus tôt, et discrètement, il avait demandé quelque chose à son frère, bien que celui-ci n'ait pas comprit, il lui avait accordé.

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et sortit de sa chambre. En bas, il retrouva ses parents, mais pas Solo.

- Je suis prêt !

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Solo en entrant dans le salon à la suite de son frère.

-On va peut-être pouvoir y aller, alors ! Dit son père en se levant du fauteuil. Il prit les clefs de la voiture et sortit, suivit de toute sa famille.

Pendant le trajet, Duo repensa à ce qu'il y avait sur un petit bout de papier dans sa poche.

&&&&&&&

La soirée, déjà bien entamée, été loin d'être finie et Duo regardait toutes les deux minutes la pendule. Se demandant QUAND minuit arriverait. Bien qu'il soit impatient de le faire, il appréhendait.

Il reporta son attention sur ses parents et leurs amis qui parlaient de leur enfance. Duo ne connaissait pas ces personnes, mais il semblerait que ce soit des amis d'enfance, donc, qui connaissait le passé un peu douloureux de sa mère.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule et poussa un soupire : il n'était que 22h35 et il n'était qu'au plat de résistance ! Il reprit sa fourchette et continua de manger son poulet. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Un gloussement lui fit relever la tête.

Son frère, assit à côté de lui, regarda la pendule et reporta son attention sur lui.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?

- Pourquoi regardes-tu toutes les deux minutes la pendule? Tu es pressé de partir ? Demanda Solo.

- Oui, je m'ennuie, sans vouloir être impoli ! Mentit Duo.

Ce qu'il avait ? Simple, il voulait être à minuit pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis pas mal de temps !

Solo le fixa un petit bout de temps, comme s'il savait qu'il mentait, mais sachant que ce n'était pas bien grave et que cela ne le regardait pas, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur leur assiette.

Duo ne trouvait pas la soirée spécialement ennuyeuse, le repas été bon:

Entrée: Huîtres avec du pâté et du citron

Plat de résistance: Poulet et légumes

Dessert: Poire au chocolat avec une petite boule de glace à la vanille

Un festin de roi!

- Duoooooooooo!!!!!

- Oh non, pitié... murmura Duo.

- Duo, tu viens jouer avec moi, s'il te plaît!!

Duo se tourna vers une petite fille blonde comme les blés, de jolis yeux bleus et haute comme trois pommes.

- Réléna, tu ne vois pas que je mange ? Et je n'ai pas envi de jouer !

La petite fille perdit son sourire au profit de petites larmes de crocodile au coin des yeux. Duo poussa un soupir et fit comme si de rien n'était. Un petit coup de coude dans les côtes lui fit tourner la tête vers Solo. Ce dernier lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Duo fit la grimace et regarda derrière lui. La petite fille avait de petits sillons brillant sur les joues et une moue suppliante sur sa petite bouille.

- Non, Réléna, je ne veux pas jouer ! Répéta Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite fille éclata en sanglots et courut vers sa mère. Cette dernière la prit sur ses genoux et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivé pour qu'elle pleure ? Réléna explique à sa mère que c'était parce que "Duo ne veut pas jouer avec moi!!".

- Mais il mange, ma puce!

La petite fille ne répliqua pas et retourna dans sa chambre jouer à la dînette. Duo put continuer à manger, mais pas tranquillement, il regardait toujours la pendule sans arrêt.

A 23h56, il sortit de table après avoir fini vite fait sa poire au chocolat et sa boule de glace. Il enfila son manteau et sortit dehors. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son portable. Il prit la fonction message et tapa:

"Bonne année et bonne santé Heero"

Il prit le morceau de papier et composa le numéro du japonais qu'il avait demandé à son frère et l'envoya.

Avec appréhension, il attendit la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre:

"Merci, mais t'es qui?"

Duo répondit:

"Duo"

Maintenant, qu'est-ce que Heero allait dire sur le fait que Duo avait son numéro ?

"Comment t'as eu mon tel?"

Duo fit la grimace, s'il disait que c'était son frère qui lui avait donné, Heero ferait-il la tête à son frère ? Il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une dispute entre son amour et son frère, surtout que s'il ne se voyait plus, Duo ne pourrait plus le voir en priver. Et si Heero faisait la tête à son frère, il se pourrait qu'il fasse également la tête à Duo. Il avait enfin réussit à avoir une amitié à peu près stable avec le japonais, il ne voulait pas tout détruire rien que pour lui souhaiter la bonne année! Il prit quand même le risque et répondit:

"c'est mon frère je lui est demandé!"

Il sursauta quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main. Au moment ou il lisait le message, les douze coups de minuit. De dehors, il entendit des exclamations de joie. Il lut le message:

"Ok! bonne soirée"

"A toi aussi!"

Répondit-il, et il retourna dans la maison où son frère lui sauta littéralement dessus pour lui planter un bisou sonore sur la joue avec un grand "BONNE ANNEE!!!" Duo lui rendit son sourire, le cœur léger.

Finalement, cela ne lui avait servit à rien de redouter d'envoyer un vulgaire message à Heero, il ne l'avait pas mal prit!

_**Tsusuku**_

A vendredi pour la suite, si vous la voulez? Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas?

kiss

Shin'


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** Love no return

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Je pense que maintenant, tout le monde le sait?

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling!

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à moi... snif

**NDA:** je suis désolé pour le retard! J'ai eu quelques soucis pendant la semaine! je n'ai donc pas pu écrire mon chapitre! J'espère que vous me pardonnerer pour ce retard!

* * *

Love no return

Chapitre 7

* * *

Heero reposa son portable sur la table de chevet et se rallongea sur son lit. Il avait été surpris quand son portable avait vibré, seul Solo et Trowa avaient son numéro et il savait que les deux étaient avec leur famille. C'est avec perplexité qu'il s'était demandé qui lui écrivait.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que ce soit Duo. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas non plus, c'est que ce soit Solo qui lui ait donné. Pourquoi le lui avait-il donné ? Il ne voyait qu'une solution que Duo lui ait demandé, sinon il sait bien que son ami ne l'aurait pas fait.

Mais une autre chose lui était inexplicable : pourquoi avait-il senti son cœur s'accélérer ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'échanger des messages régulièrement avec Trowa ou Solo, donc, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il avait tellement été surpris, qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu ses vœux !

Il avait remarqué certain changement dans son attitude envers Duo ces derniers temps. La frayeur qu'il avait faite à Wufei l'avait surpris ! Jamais il n'avait menacé quelqu'un de le tabasser. Physiquement, Heero avait l'air tout sauf commode, mais en faite, il cachait un vrai cœur en or !

"Il vaut mieux se méfier du petit chien qui grogne, que du gros chien qui aboie! " Lui avait un jour dit sa grand-mère.

Le jour où il avait croisé le regard triste de Duo, il avait senti son cœur partir au triple galop, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Mais c'était à partir de ce jour là qu'il s'était rapproché de Duo, qu'il avait commencé à le surveiller de loin, pour le protéger. Dans la cour, inconsciemment, il le cherchait des yeux. Et quand il le trouvait, il retournait son regard vers Trowa, mais ses yeux retournaient malgré lui dans le petit coin où se réfugiait le natté.

Plusieurs fois, Trowa lui avait demandé ce qu'il cherchait des yeux, mais Heero lui répondait qu'il ne cherchait rien, qu'il se faisait des idées et ils reprenaient la conversation.

Heero n'était pas une personne qui donnait facilement sa confiance, mais force était de reconnaître que cette fois avait été différente! En seulement quelques semaines, voir jours, Duo avait réussi à faire rire Heero alors que personne n'avait réussi ! Duo avait réussi là où d'autre avait échoué et c'était ce détail qui le gênait !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet excès de confiance envers le jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

Une autre chose qui n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment : la peur qu'il avait ressentie quand Duo avait fait un malaise pendant le cours de sport. Ok, on peut se faire du souci pour un ami, mais pas faire une crise cardiaque à ce point !

Il ne comprenait plus ces réactions en présence du natté !

Il ne pouvait pas être AMOUREUX, il était hétéro! Il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles, alors pourquoi il avait cette envie de le prendre dans ces bras, de le voir rire ? D'où venait cette irrésistible envie de le protéger contre tout le monde? C'était à peine s'il n'était pas jaloux de Solo !

Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Plus il tentait de se persuader qu'il n'était pas amoureux, plus son cœur tentait de lui faire comprendre le contraire en lui faisant apparaître ses magnifiques yeux violine sous ses paupières closes.

Que diraient ses parents, s'ils venaient à apprendre que leur fils était tombé amoureux d'un garçon ! Eux qui le voyaient déjà marié avec Hilde, la fille d'une des plus grandes familles du pays ! Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré, il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée sous son charme ! Et pourrie gâtée comme elle était, elle avait décidé qu'ils se marieraient quand ils seraient plus grands. Les parents de la jeune fille lui accordant tout, lui avaient répondu "oui"

Et ses parents toujours à l'affût d'une bonne aubaine pour faire rentrer de l'argent, n'avaient pas refusé, bien au contraire ! Depuis lors, la famille Schbeiker venait tous les ans pour les grandes vacances et ils passaient les deux mois chez lui !

Il se rappelait même qu'un jour, la jeune fille avait failli l'embrasser quand ses parents lui avait dit d'aller faire un tour avec Hilde dans le parc juste à côté de chez eux.

Les images de lui embrassant Hilde lui mirent la chair de poule ! Sentant une envie de vomir poindre le bout de son nez, Heero revint sur le problème de Duo.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il considérait Duo comme bien plus qu'un ami ! Trowa et Solo étaient ses amis et il n'avait pas envie de les protéger ou autre !

L'information eut du mal à passer, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, après cette intense réflexion, il devait se l'avouer, il était bel et bien amoureux du natté. Mais il tentait quand même désespérément de le nier en cherchant dans son attitude, un petit détail qui aurait pu prouver le contraire, mais rien! Nada! Nicht! Que dalle!

Ne trouvant de réponse à aucune de ses questions, Heero se leva de son lit et descendit ! Comme pour Noël, ses parents n'étaient pas là, en faite, lui aussi devrait être parti, mais il avait préféré rester chez lui! Il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir. De toute façon, ses parents étaient loin de le forcer sur ce sujet, ils s'en fichaient éperdument au moins leur fils ne rencontrerait pas une autre fille que cette adorable Hilde !

Il ouvrit le frigo et chercha quelque chose à grignoter. Même à plus de minuit, il avait encore faim. Il sortit un plat pré-cuit et le mit au micro-onde. Pendant les dix minutes que durèrent la cuisson, il se rend au salon et commence à zapper à la télé, jusqu'à tomber sur un film en trois parties, "Les Contes Du Disque Monde". Il entendit le petit « ding » signalant que son repas été prêt.

Il va le chercher et revint se mettre devant la télé. Le film était assez amusant ! C'était la mort qui faisait la tournée du Père Noël, bien que Noël ne soit pas son nom, puisque c'était Porcher! Le Disque Monde été la réplique exacte de la terre, mais une terre plate, sur le dos de quatre éléphants, eux-même sur le dos d'une tortue géante. Il était un peu déçu d'être arrivé à la fin, il ne restait plus 30 minutes.

Il entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée en face de la maison. Ces parents étaient de retour.

Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de ses parents s'élever.

Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se dire, parce qu'ils murmuraient. Peut-être disait-ils du mal de ceux où ils étaient allé manger. Ses parents étaient, comme beaucoup disaient, hypocrites ! Ils étaient tout sourire par-devant et disaient du mal par derrière!

Il éteignit la télé et monta dans sa chambre sans souhaiter la bonne nuit à ses parents, de toute façon, il ne l'avait jamais fait!

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Heero descendit dans la cuisine, attrapa un croissant et sortit pour se rendre à son arrêt de bus, le tout sans dire un mot à ses parents.

Quand il fut monté, il se rend au fond du car et choisit une banquette avec une place libre devant. A l'arrêt suivant, Duo et Solo monteraient, donc, d'ici là, personne n'aurait pris la banquette.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent monter et qu'ils se furent assis, ils commencèrent à parler.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils furent arrivés. Duo et Heero allèrent dans la cour, Heero rejoint Trowa et il devina que Duo était parti se cacher dans un coin, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de planter Trowa là et de rejoindre Duo, mais quand enfin, il allait céder à la tentation, la cloche l'en empêcha! Il poussa un soupir contrarié et suivit le français qui partait se ranger comme les autres de sa classe.

Tout en se rendant à son rang Heero chercha Duo des yeux et le trouva appuyé contre un poteau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de garçons et il reconnut Wufei Chang. Il le fusilla du regard, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il surveilla le garçon, jusqu'à ce que le professeur vienne chercher sa classe.

Quand il ne put plus voir Duo, il se retourna et continua à suivre le professeur.

Pendant le cours, il n'écoutait pas. De toute façon, depuis un certain temps, il n'écoutait pas en cours. Cela se ressentait sur son bulletin de note! Sa moyenne avait baissé de 4 points, de 15,25, il était passé à 11,25! Ce qui lui avait valut de beaux reproches de ses très chers parents!!

&&&&&&&

Heero sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit à ses oreilles.

Durant toute la matinée, il avait été ailleurs, pensant à Duo et à son attitude envers lui.

Il se leva et sortit pour se rendre au self. Mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : jamais Duo n'avait mangé le midi, en tout cas, il ne l'avait jamais vu! Il fit demi-tour sans prêter attention aux appels de Trowa et descendit dans la cour. De là Heero chercha des yeux le natté et le trouva dans un coin éloigné de la sortie du self. Yuy se dirigea vers lui.

Le brun espérait que Duo excepterait de manger avec lui. Heero aimait bien manger avec Trowa, le français était plus sympa qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il ne pouvait laisser Duo sans manger alors qu'ils étaient amis!

-Duo ?

Le garçon sursauta et lui adressa un sourire.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux venir manger avec moi?

Heero le vit ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Yuy savait que sa question surprendrait le natté, mais il appréciait Duo et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

-Euh... oui, pourquoi pas...

Maxwell sourit à Heero et le suivit. Ce dernier savait que c'était la première fois que Duo venait au self. Ils se mirent au fond de la salle. Duo visiblement pas très à l'aise regardait partout autour de lui.

Duo resta silencieux.

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec ta classe ? Demanda Heero, mine de rien.

Heero savait que si Duo apprenait ce qu'il avait dit à Wufei, il serait en colère. Il avait appris que Duo détestait que l'on ait pitié de lui!

-Bien... pourquoi?

-Comme ça!

Il avait continué à manger en silence. Tous les deux étaient perdu dans leurs pensées. Duo se demandait pourquoi Heero lui avait proposé de venir manger avec lui, et Heero se demandait pourquoi son cœur battait plus vite que la normale.

De son côté, Duo ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait sur Heero. Tentant désespérément de calmer son propre cœur, il continua de manger.

Heero sursauta quand une main se posa à côté de son plateau. Il releva les yeux et fit une grimace quand il vit Zechs, un 3ème, comme lui. Lui et Heero étaient amis et il savait que Zechs haïssait particulièrement le natté. Le brun lança un regard à Duo, ce dernier avait levé la tête avant de poser ses yeux sur Heero.

-Depuis quand traînes-tu avec ce bouffon, Heero?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Répliqua Heero avec hargne. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on insulte Duo, surtout en face de lui. Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur ses couverts. Il devait se retenir de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce crétin.

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas? Rétorqua Zechs.

Il vit Duo lui jeter un regard triste avant de se lever et d'emmener son plateau pour le débarrasser.

-Duo, attends ! Appela Heero en le suivant. Mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à le rattraper, il était déjà dehors.

Heero serra de nouveau les poings : qu'est-ce qui le retenait, maintenant, de frapper Merquize ? Rien!

Il se retourna et vit le blond toujours à côté de sa table, lui tournant le dos, en train de parler avec un de ces amis. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule. Quand il fut retourner, Zechs n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouve projeté au sol sous la force d'un coup de poing.

Tout le self était silencieux. Zechs se releva lentement, sans lâcher Heero du regard. Les yeux cobalt du Japonais jetaient des éclairs.

-Insulte encore UNE fois Duo et je te démolis Merquize! C'est bien compris?

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre, Heero avait pris son plateau repas et avait repris le même chemin que Duo quelques minutes plus tôt.

Quand il fut dehors, Yuy le chercha des yeux, mais pas de Duo en vue. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il savait, pas élimination, qu'il ne se trouvait pas au foyer, ni au CDI. Il le chercha pendant toute la récrée.

Mais quand la sonnerie de 13h retentit, il poussa un soupire. Lui allait rembaucher alors que Duo ne reprenait les cours qu'à 14h, donc, le jeune homme allait rester une heure tout seul au milieu de personne qui ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Il n'eut pas le choix de se rendre devant sa classe. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il vit Duo. Il était au bout du couloir. Visiblement, Duo avait traîné dans les couloirs pendant la bonne demi-heure où Heero l'avait cherché. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, leurs regards se croisèrent. Heero lui sourit et Duo détourna la tête en rougissant.

-Yuy, veuillez vous dépêchez! S'exclama le professeur.

Heero entra dans la salle après avoir regardé la tresse de Duo disparaître au tournant du couloir.

L'après midi allait être longue, surtout que pour la deuxième heure, ils avaient sport pendant deux heures et le prof ne les laissait pas s'en aller pour la récré. Il allait devoir attendre le soir pour parler à Duo, en espérant que d'ici là, il n'aurait pas eu d'ennui.

&&&&&

Heero monta dans le car et trouva Duo, sans son frère, à l'arrière du bus. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion. Mais pas dans l'autobus. Ce qui s'était passé le midi ne pouvait pas rester entre eux, si Heero avait considéré Duo comme un bouffon, maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas, bien au contraire!

-Duo?

-Quoi? Répondit Duo sans se retourner vers lui.

-Je pourrais te parler quand on sera chez toi? S'il te plaît!

-Mon frère n'est pas là, il est à la bibliothèque avec des amis pour un devoir!

-Oui, et alors?

-Je te dis ça juste au cas ou tu aurais voulu le voir, c'est tout! Répondit Duo, toujours dos à Heero.

-Et bien, non, je ne veux pas lui parler à lui, mais à toi, c'est possible ou tu veux pas me voir? Demanda Heero. Il avait tout fait pour cacher la petite pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, mais il savait qu'il avait échoué quand il vit Duo se retourner avec les sourcils haussés.

-Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas te voir? Demanda Duo surpris.

-Je sais pas! Peut-être par rapport à ce que Merquize a dit à midi!

Le visage de Duo se ferma et il reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres. Un silence s'installa et quand Duo descendit, il le suivit. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il avait changé d'opinion à son sujet.

Quand ils furent tous les deux sur le trottoir, Duo se détourna d'Heero et se dirigea vers sa maison qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Heero lui emboîta le pas.

Dans sa tête, il était en train de préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire, comment il allait lui dire. Mais le problème, s'est que quand ils furent dans la chambre de Duo, il oublia tout!

-Bien, que me voulais-tu? Demanda Duo en croisant les bras sur le torse.

Heero ouvrit la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire maintenant?

-Voilà, je vais être franc avec toi! Si je suis gentil avec toi, c'est parce que ton frère me l'a demandé !

Il vit Duo écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Mais... au fil des jours, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais moins... stupide... que je me l'imaginais, et finalement, ce que je prenais pour une corvée donnée par ton frère et devenu un vrai plaisir pour moi! Parce que tu es intelligent, drôle, sensible et je ne sais quoi encore! Mais je peux te jurer que je ne te considère plus comme un bouffon! Quand Zechs est arrivé à midi et qu'il t'a insulté, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer!

Durant la tirade de Heero, Duo avait senti des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Alors si Heero était son ami, c'était uniquement parce que Solo le lui avait demandé ? Autrement dit, Heero ne l'aimait pas ? Quand le brun lui avait dit ce que Solo lui avait demandé, il s'était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait perdu tous les maigres espoirs qu'il avait depuis que Heero et lui étaient amis.

-Duo, je peux t'assurer que je ne fais pas semblant d'être ton ami, je le suis vraiment! Tente en désespoir de cause Yuy voyant les traits tristes et fermés du natté.

-Prouve-le-moi! Répliqua Duo avec méchanceté.

-D'accord! Heero chercha dans sa mémoire quelque chose qui pourrait prouver ses dires. Soudain, une petite ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de sa tête!

-Tu ne trouve pas que Wufei a changé de comportement?

Duo haussa les sourcils: qu'est-ce que Wufei venait faire dans la conversation?

-Si, et ?

-C'est moi qui lui aie dit te laisser tranquille!

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Alors si Wufei ne l'embêtait plus, c'était grâce à Heero?

-Mais pourquoi ? Et pour quoi surtout, s'indigne une nouvelle fois Maxwell. Tu l'as fait pour faire plaisir à Solo ?

- Non, parce que je ne supporte pas que l'on t'approche! Et encore moins que l'on t'insulte! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais depuis la fois ou toi, ton frère et moi, on a parlé ensemble, depuis que j'ai découvert que tu n'étais pas celui que tu paraissais être, je me suis attaché à toi et c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je te protège! Je sais, c'est stupide, mais j'y peux rien!

Duo ne répondit rien, mais ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Le cœur de Heero se serra. Il s'avança et posa son front contre celui de Duo, ainsi que ses mains sur ses joues. Duo leva les siennes et les posa sur celle de Heero. Avec ses pouces, Heero essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles du natté.

-Pleure pas, s'il te plaît... chuchota Heero. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Duo et le colla contre lui. Duo ne se fit pas prier et se calfeutra contre lui.

-J'ai pas tout compris Heero! Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça?

-Je crois. je crois que je...que je suis...amoureux...souffla Heero en détournant la tête.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de Duo. Réaction qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer autrement que négative. Duo ne pouvait plus le voir comme un ami alors qu'il était amoureux de lui, parce que maintenant, il en était sûr, il était amoureux du natté. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'attirait chez le châtain, mais il était complètement épris du jeune homme.

Ne voyant aucune réaction chez Duo, il tourna son regard vers lui. Il fut surpris de voir son regard violine plein de larmes. Il les essuya avec tendresse. Il n'avait en aucun cas voulu le faire pleurer ou le rendre triste.

Duo releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien. Hypnotisé, les yeux de Heero glissèrent sur le visage de Duo et se stoppèrent sur ses lèvres un peu entrouvertes. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de son ami. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Heero n'avait connu ça avec aucune de ses précédentes copines. Les lèvres de Duo étaient douces et chaudes, un peu humide. C'est avec délice et gourmandise qu'il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo.

De son côté, Duo était comme dans un rêve. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son rêve deviendrait réalité. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il ne pouvait croire que Heero l'embrassait ! Mais pourtant, il n'était pas en plein rêve! Heero était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser. Un léger sursaut le secoua quand quelque chose d'humide et de chaud passa sur ses lèvres en une douce caresse. Par instinct, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa le passage à la langue du Japonais. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il fit danser sa langue avec celle de Heero.

Joueur, Heero prit la lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et la mordilla gentiment. Quand il se recula, à bout de souffle, Duo avait encore les yeux fermés. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur ses paupières, sur son front, sur sa joue, son menton avant de revenir sur ses lèvres.

Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et son père entra:

-Duo, j'ai...

L'interpellé se retourna vers son père avec des yeux horrifiés.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

_**Tsusuku**_

Alors alors?

Comment va réagir le père de Duo face à cette scène?

Si vous voulez le savoir, il faut attendre la suite!

Si ça vous a plus, laissez-moi une review, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul!

Merci à toutes et à tous!!

kiss

Shin'


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Love no return

**Auteur: **Shini-cat

**Couple: **Vous le savez, maintenant!

**Genre: **Romance, général

**Bêta: **je remercie **Bernie Calling **ainsi que **Gayana** qui ont été mes deux bêtas pour cette fic!

**Disclamer: **Y sont pas à moi... snif

* * *

**Love no return **

**chapitre 8**

* * *

-Papa ! S'exclama Duo en s'élançant à la poursuite de son père qui avait fait demi-tour dans une fureur noire !

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin.

Duo sentit son cœur se briser quand la porte fut violemment claqué par son père qui avait pris les clefs de la voiture. Il entendit seulement la voiture faire un dérapage sur les graviers de l'allée. Le châtain resta debout dans l'entrée, les yeux cachés par ses mèches.

Alors c'était comme ça? Il avait gagné le cœur de son amour et avait perdu celui de son père? Pourquoi la vie était-elle injuste à ce point?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se calfeutra dans les bras de Heero mais ne pleura pas! Il était un homme et les hommes ne pleurent pas! Il resta quelques minutes dans les bras de Heero avant de se dégager avec douceur et de lui offrir un sourire triste.

-Quelle ironie, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Duo.

Heero ne répondit rien, étant interrompu par les bruits d'une voiture qui se gare dans l'allée. Duo ouvrit la porte et découvrit sa mère avec un sac dans chaque main, probablement revenait-elle de faire les courses ? Il sortit donner un coup de main à sa mère en prenant les deux sacs et entra à sa suite.

-Tiens, bonjour Heero ! S'exclama Hélène en lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle:

-Où est David ? Il n'est pas encore rentré ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre et partit dans la cuisine, tête basse. Sa mère le suivit, persuadée que Duo lui cachait quelque chose. Une mère sait toujours lorsque son enfant lui ment.

-Duo ? Tu sais où est ton père?

Duo posa les sacs sur la table et se retourna vers sa mère.

-Dans un sens je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il est parti quand il m'a vu... Embrasser Heero...

Sa mère resta silencieuse, un regard incrédule posé sur lui. Duo détourna la tête, honteux. Il ne savait pas ce que sa mère pensait, mais paradoxalement, il savait déjà qu'elle allait être sa réaction.

-Que veux-tu dire par: embrasser Heero?

-...je suis amoureux de Heero et... j'étais en train de l'embrasser quand il est entré dans la chambre... murmura douloureusement Duo, étant parfaitement conscient de ses actes.

Sa mère le fixa, silencieuse. Duo soutint son regard sans broncher.

Et là, elle fit quelque chose qui surprend Duo au plus haut point: elle poussa un soupir de résignation. Duo haussa les sourcils.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter!

-Qu... quoi? Bredouilla Duo.

-Rien! Bon, je vais voir si je ne trouve pas ton père!

Et elle sortit de la cuisine, de la maison et partit avec sa voiture.

Duo rejoignit Heero qui était resté dans l'entrée. Il le regarda dans les yeux, un peu perdu par le comportement de ses parents, surtout celui de sa mère. Il l'avait imaginé se mettre en colère, se mettre à pleurer, à crier, mais pas pousser un soupir de résignation.

-Tu... tu lui as dit ?

-...oui. Murmura Duo.

-Et ?

-Elle a simplement soupiré et elle a dit "j'aurais dû m'en douter !". Répondit Duo

-Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ? Demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit le natté. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, cherchant les raisons d'un tel comportement et d'une telle réplique. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sa mère était plus du genre pacifique, elle privilégiait la discussion à l'engueulade. Mais de là à n'avoir pas de réaction !

Heero fut très étonné par ce que Duo lui disait. Il était un peu comme lui, il n'avait pas imaginé une réaction de ce genre. Mais en même temps, comment allait réagir ses propres parents quand ils apprendraient que leur fils était amoureux d'un autre garçon ? Eux qui le voyaient déjà marié avec Hilde! Il ne pouvait pas ne pas leur dirent, ils finiraient par le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Le problème n'était pas leur réaction, mais comment leur annoncer.

De son côté, Duo été désespéré, comment allait-il faire pour se faire pardonner auprès de son père? Il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas le rejeter! Il aimait ses parents et il était hors de question qu'il choisisse entre lui et ses parents!

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un grand silence, les deux garçons étant dans une profonde réflexion. Mais au bout de ses quelques minutes, Duo brisa le silence.

-Et pour toi, comment vont réagirent tes parents?

-Et bien, je crois que la réaction de mes parents risque d'être pire que celle des tiens! Rigola Heero, mais pas un rire franc de plaisir c'était plutôt un rire de nervosité.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré une fille, la fille d'une des plus riches familles du pays, et elle est, semble-t-il, tombée amoureuse de moi. Et mes parents se soucient plus de leur argent que de moi. Cette fille s'était mise en tête qu'on allait se marier et ces parents et les miens n'ont pas refusé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction quand je leur dirais que je suis amoureux de toi! Finit Heero avec un sourire.

Duo avait les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne me marierais avec elle! C'est toi que j'aime! Toujours silencieux, Duo observa Heero. Il ne voulait pas imaginer Heero avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça le faisait trop souffrir, déjà qu'il avait eu dur de supporter de voir toutes ses filles plus belles les unes que les autres lui tourner autour avant que le métis ne le choisisse.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou quand une autre voiture se gara devant la maison.

-A demain! Entendirent-ils à travers la porte.

La voiture redémarra aussitôt pour partir. Duo ne bougea pas quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

-Tiens, salut Heero, tu n'es pas encore parti?

-Non. Répondit-il.

-Où sont papa et maman?

-...

Solo haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas?

-Duo, tu pourrais au moins me répondre?

-Papa et maman sont parties ! Répondit faiblement Duo.

-Où ?

-Et bien, autant être franc! Murmura Duo. Papa m'a surpris en train d'embrasser Heero, il s'est mis en colère, il est parti, maman est arrivée un peu après, je lui ai tout dit et elle a soupiré en me disant qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter et elle est partie le cherchait ! Pendant toute sa tirade, Duo n'avait pas repris une seule fois sa respiration.

-Voilà, tu sais tout! Maintenant, ta réaction à toi, c'est quoi? Tu vas dire que je suis une tapette et que je ne suis pas ton frère? Vas-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre ! Jamais deux sans trois, comme dit le proverbe! Alors? C'est d'un air las que Duo avait dit ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir, dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient sur son couple avec Heero, il l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui compter pour lui. Mais que sa famille, ceux dont il avait le plus besoin, lui tournent le dos parce qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un, même si c'était un homme, c'était trop pour lui!

Solo resta silencieux, surpris. Il ne rejetterait jamais son frère parce qu'il aimait un autre homme! S'il était heureux, alors tout allait bien. Mais ce que Duo semblait ignorer, c'est que Solo était au courant de ses sentiments pour le Japonais.

Finalement, il sourit, d'un sourire rassurant:

-Duo, jamais je ne te dirais des choses aussi méchantes ! Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose: ça fait longtemps que je suis au courant de ce que tu éprouves pour Heero!

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu lui as demandé de devenir mon ami? Demanda Duo.

Solo eut un sourire contrit.

-Détrompes-toi! Je n'étais pas au courant à ce moment là! Je lui ai demandé parce que je savais que tu avais des problèmes au collège! J'ai demandé à Heero de veiller sur toi en quelque sorte! Depuis que tu es entré au Collège, tu as changé, je ne reconnais plus le Duo joyeux et plaisantin, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe au collège mais je voulais que quelqu'un puisse être avec toi parce que je me faisais énormément de soucis pour toi!

Duo ne dit mot. Il ne savait pas que son frère pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert! Même s'il lui en voulait un peu de lui avoir fait ça, il ne pouvait que le remercier maintenant. Si Solo n'avait pas voulu que Heero devienne son ange-gardien, alors le brun n'aurait jamais découvert que Duo était une personne à connaître.

Duo s'approcha de son frère.

-Merci Solo. Souffla Duo.

Le sourire dudit Solo s'agrandit. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et serra doucement.

-Alors... Ca ne te gêne pas... que Heero et moi... on soit ensemble?

-Non, tant que tu es heureux, ça me va! Mais attention à toi, Heero, fait le moindre mal à Duo et je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras d'être né!

Heero sourit. Il savait qu'il devait prendre l'avertissement de Solo au sérieux. Quand il se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être sur sa route et encore moins être sa cible.

-T'inquiètes pas, je vais en prendre grand soin! Dit-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Duo.

Solo lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait parfaitement que tout se passerait bien.

-Au faite Solo, pourquoi tu étais à la bibliothèque? Demanda Duo pour changer de sujet.

-j'avais un devoir de français à faire avec deux garçons de ma classe, alors on a commencé par chercher toutes les infos dont on avait besoin et après on va rédiger!

Un ange passa.

-Bon, on monte, on ne va pas rester là pendant dix ans! S'exclama Duo.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Solo. Ils devaient attendre que les parents des deux Maxwell reviennent, car pour Heero, il était hors de question de laisser Duo seul face à son père.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Solo descendit et remonta quelques minutes plus tard.

-C'était qui? Demanda Duo alors que Solo s'installait contre ses oreillers.

-C'était tes parents Heero. Ils voulaient savoir où tu étais, je leurs ai demandé si tu pouvais rester manger, ils ont accepté !

Heero sourit. Si la mère de Duo arrivait à retrouver son mari, il y avait de forte chance pour que Heero puisse croiser une nouvelle fois M. Maxwell.

-Je me demande où sont papa et maman! Dit Solo.

-J'espère qu'elle l'a trouvé … Soupire Duo en se passant la main sur son visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait exactement où il est! Le rassura Solo.

Hélène roulait paisiblement, sachant parfaitement où se trouvait son mari. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il se réfugiait toujours au même endroit. Quand son meilleur ami était mort dans un accident de travail, c'était ici même qu'il c'était réfugié, comme d'autres moments où ça n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Elle se gara devant un vieux portail rouillé et usé par le temps. Etant à la mi-janvier, il faisait nuit depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, mais les lumières de la ville suffisaient aux visiteurs pour se faufiler dans les allées sombres. Elle patienta quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et finissent par repérer une petite ombre accroupie près d'une tombe. Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança doucement. L'ombre se tourna vers elle.

Elle glissa doucement sa main dans celle de son mari, entremêlant leurs doigts. Son autre bras resté le long de son corps, se mit autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre elle. La tête de l'homme vint se réfugier dans son cou à la recherche de réconfort.

-Pourquoi avoir réagit comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle le plus doucement possible.

-Parce que je ne peux pas imaginer une chose pareille, surtout pour mon fils! Il ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend ! Tu ne t'imagines même pas ce qu'il va subir si tout le monde apprend qu'il est gay !

-Pour le moment, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est amoureux d'un autre garçon, mais pas qu'il est gay ! David, je sais ce que tu as subit, mais c'est légèrement différent ! Toi, on a découvert que tu aimais un autre garçon, alors que tu voulais garder le secret. Mais si Duo est prudent et discret, peut-être que tout ira bien ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu pourras le lui demander !

David recala sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

Il se souvenait du jour où tout le monde avait découvert les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour un autre garçon de sa classe. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le morceau de papier qui était toujours dans ses poches avait disparu, tomber au moment où il avait pris le paquet de mouchoirs. Un garçon l'avait ramassé et l'avait lu à haute voix devant toute la classe.

Ce jour là avait été le plus dur de toute sa vie, même si les suivants avaient été horribles aussi. Quand il croisait le jeune homme en question, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de l'humilier avec des propos homophobes. David avait toujours su que ce garçon ne l'aimait pas. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas ce voir, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien même, mais ce jour là, il avait découvert qu'il était homophobe. Il avait cherché par tous les moyens de se sortir de cet enfer, mais changer d'école était impossible. Il fut donc obligé de supporter les moqueries jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras en ce moment. Il savait que les homophobes existaient, mais pas qu'ils étaient aussi méchant !

Le jour où il avait rencontré Hélène, il était tout de suite tombé amoureux. De les voir bras dessus, bras dessous avaient fait taire les personnes qui étaient au collège avec lui et ils le laissèrent enfin tranquille. Seuls quelques anciens élèves étaient restés ses amis dans cette épreuve.

Les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour le jeune garçon s'étaient éteints. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hélène, il n'avait plus eu envie de regarder les autres : femmes ou hommes.

Mais maintenant, c'était son fils qui était dans la même situation que lui bien des années auparavant. Il ne voulait pas que son fils subisse la même chose que lui. Pas tout à fait la même situation puisque l'amour est réciproque.

David sortit de ses pensées quand sa femme se détacha de lui.

-Viens, on rentre... chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et suivit sa femme sur le chemin de la sortie.

Il se séparèrent et prirent chacun leur voiture.

Quand ils furent arrivés chez eux, Hélène attendit que David le rejoigne sur le pas de la porte. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa.

Elle l'attira avec elle à l'intérieur.

Ils levèrent tous en même temps la tête quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Duo déglutit avec difficulté et se leva pour descendre suivit de Heero et Solo.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un souffle dans son cou. Il poussa un soupir et entra dans la pièce.

Il trouva ses parents enlacés. A son entré, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent vers lui. Duo croisa le regard de son père, un frisson le parcourut.

-Que dire ? Pensèrent en même temps le père et le fils.

Se fut Duo qui parla en premier.

-Je suis désolé... ce ne fut qu'un simple murmure, mais pas assez bas pour que son père ne l'entende pas.

-Désolé ? De quoi ?

-Et bien... pour Heero et moi...

La voix de Duo était encore plus basse.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu me rejettes parce que j'aime un autre garçon... Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé...

-Ce qui m'a le plus blessé, ce n'est pas le fait que tu aimes un autre garçon, mais que tu ne nous ais rien dit ! Exposa son père d'une voix neutre.

-Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez réagir, alors je n'ai rien dit ! Répondit Duo en baissant encore plus la tête.

Son père s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Duo relava la tête et rendit le sourire que son père lui offrait.

Le contact visuel fut rompu quand son père tourna des yeux perçant vers le Japonais.

-C'est donc toi... le petit ami de mon fils?

-Oui.

M. Maxwell sourit.

-J'espère que tu ne lui feras pas de mal? Prévint-il.

Ce fut au tour de Heero de sourire. Décidément, tel père, tel fils!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on m'a déjà mis en garde! Sourit Heero en regardant Solo.

-Bien, j'ai quand même quelques petites choses à dire ! J'aimerais que vous évitiez de vous affichez au collège. Que vous fassiez vos... petites affaires... en privé ou personne ne peut vous voir ou vous surprendre!

Duo retint un rire. Ce que son père pouvait être comique des fois, mais ce qu'il disait, il le savait déjà.

-Bien sûr! Répondirent Duo et Heero en même temps.

Si c'était la seule condition pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble, alors ils allaient la tenir.

**Tsusuku**

Voilà, vous savez qu'elle est la réaction du père de Duo!!

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus? Il ne reste plus que Hilde!

kiss

Shin'


	10. Epilogue

**Titre**: Love no return

**Auteur**: Shini-cat

**Couple**: 1x2

**Genre**: Romance, général

**Bêta**: je remercie Bernie Calling ainsi que Gayana qui ont été mes deux bêtas pour cette fic!

**Disclamer**: Y sont pas à moi... snif

**Merci à**: **Catirella**, **Camille**, **Bernie Calling**, **Sadly**, **C Elise**, **yaone-kami**, **Marnie02**, **Shinigami's Bride**, **maelle** (coucou ma grande, un grand merci pour ta review parce que je sais que tu n'as pas le temps!), **Babou**,** Iroko**, **Shye Yun**, **Altaya**, **une fan XD**, **Elodie**, **Eleria Yin**, **Nyanko kuro **(merci pour ta review, surtout qu'elle est arrivée au moment où je déprimais !) à** Marina Yuy, Flavie, Skylie-san alias Shini-oni **et à **Coquillette **pour leurs reviews sur cette fic!! Un grand merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fic sans laisser de reviews.

Love no return

Epilogue

Quelques jours plus tard, après que Duo et Heero se soient avoués leur amour, que la tension soit retombée au sein de la famille Maxwell, elle remontait dans le cœur du natté, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son amoureux depuis qu'il était parti régler les problèmes avec ses parents et sa fiancée.

-Alors ? Demanda Solo en entrant dans la chambre de son frère.

-Il ne m'a toujours pas appelé ! Soupira le propriétaire de la chambre.

Le blond se plaça en face de l'autre personne et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo, il sait ce qu'il fait! Tenta de le rassurer le blond.

-Je sais, Solo, mais j'ai peur de la réaction de ses parents ! Répliqua Duo.

Heero, assis sur le canapé du salon, regarda ses parents tour à tour. Ces derniers étaient sans réaction face à la nouvelle annoncée par Heero. Il était gay?! Sa mère prit petit à petit un air choqué et son père, un air colérique.

-Je suis désolé, il me semble ne pas avoir compris ce que tu viens de dire! S'exclama son père.

-C'est pourtant simple, j'aime Duo et il est hors de question que je me marie avec Hilde! D'ailleurs, je ne sais absolument pas où vous avez bien pu aller chercher une énormité pareille ! S'exclama en retour Heero, tenant tête à son père.

Ce dernier rouge de colère ne répliqua pas, ne sachant quoi dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

-Heero, tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire un point c'est tout!

-Et tu comptes faire quoi si je refuse: m'enfermer dans la cave? Ironisa Heero. Je ne me marierais pas avec Hilde, je ne suis pas votre jouet, je refuse continuer avec des faux-semblants! Je ne suis pas attiré par cette fille point!

Un ange passa. Sa mère le fusilla du regard, lui faisant comprendre son désaccord. Son père, les poings serrés, faisait claquer les jointures dans un bruit très désagréable.

-Bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'objection, je vais faire un tour, j'ai des choses à faire! Il se leva et sortit laissant ses parents ruminer leur colère contre lui. Mais son père ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant:

-Heero, si tu continues à faire ta tête de mule, je te déshérite, est-ce clair? Fit narquoisement son père. Dans les films, ça marchait toujours, il pouvait toujours essayer!

Heero se retourna, le visage impassible.

-Et bien , fait, je m'en fiche! Et il sortit pour de bon.

Il avait pensé que ça se terminerait en bain de sang, mais finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé ! Il savait que ses parents étaient déterminés, c'est pourquoi il avait cru qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas prendre ses ailes facilement pour allait roucouler avec Duo.

Cependant, il était convaincu que ses parents ne le laisseraient pas aussi facilement. Ils avait la manie de toujours le surprendre au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins et avec des arguments parfois...loufoques! Quand ils voulaient quelques chose, ils l'avaient en général, alors Heero se promis de ne pas céder, pour Duo.

Dehors, il pris une grande bouffée d'air. Il devait appeler Duo pour le rassurer. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le jeune homme. Malgré que Heero lui est dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, il devait attendre avec impatience que son portable sonne.

Il décida donc de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

Un ange passa. Silence briser par le portable de Duo. Ce dernier se jeta littéralement dessus.

-Allô ?!!

-Duo, c'est Heero!

-Oui, je sais! Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec tes parents, j'espère qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait! Et pour Hilde, Il est hors de question que tu...

-Duo!! Duo, calme-toi!

-Désolé... alors, comment ça c'est passé? Demanda plus calmement Duo.

Il sentit Solo tirer sur sa manche. Il lut sur les lèvres de son frère "met le haut-parleur!"

-...ai cru que mon père allait me mettre à la porte et si ma mère avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais carrément mort! Haha!

-Et pour Hilde?

-J'ai catégoriquement refusé de continuer plus longtemps cette comédie!

-Et "elle", elle est au courant ou pas?

-Non, pas encore!

-Et tu comptes lui dire quand ? Demanda Duo.

-Quand j'aurais l'occasion de la voir! Pendant les vacances d'été! Répondit Heero.

-...

-Duo?

-...

-Duo, soit pas jaloux !

-Je suis pas jaloux, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te savoir avec elle!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne m'aime plus! Je sais que je risque d'être méchant mais tant pis! Dit Heero. Duo devina dans l'intonation de sa voix qu'il souriait.

Après quelque seconde de silence, Heero s'exclama:

-Bien, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser les gars!

-Hé, comment tu savais que j'écoutais aussi ? Demanda Solo.

-D'une parce que je sais que tu es curieux et que tu étais là et de deux, parce que j'entendais l'écho de ma voix! allez, salut!

-Salut! Répondirent les deux Maxwell en cœur.

Maintenant, allaient-ils pouvoir avoir un peu de répit. Il ne voulait qu'une chose: Pouvoir faire de longue balade avec Heero au parc ou dans les bois. Il voulait seulement un peu de paix dans les bras d'Heero. Pouvoir lui dire des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, l'embrasser ou le serrer contre lui.

Il voulait juste pouvoir aimer Heero en paix! Sans que les autres ne viennent les juger ou les critiquer !

Il s'allongea sur son lit sous le regard de son frère.

Devant ses yeux défilèrent les dernières semaines qu'il avait passait en compagnie de Heero.

Certaine chose, pas des plus agréable, lui revinrent en mémoire. Le jour où il avait faillit être violé dans une ruelle, par exemple!

A ce souvenir, Duo eut une soudaine envie de vomir, mais se retint, désormais, Heero été là pour le protéger.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de s'imaginer que Heero été le prince charmant et que dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, il accourrait sur son cheval blanc pour sauver la princesse. Il savait que des fois, il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses jours. Instinctivement, il leva la main pour les essuyer, mais une autre main la devança et essuya ses joues avec douceur.

Il leva les yeux sur Solo qui le regardait bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Solo

-C'est rien! Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent à la surface!

-Quel genre de souvenirs?

-Pas très heureux! Mais c'est bon, c'est passé !

-Non, ce n'est pas passé! Tu pleures encore! Répliqua Solo en essuyant une nouvelle fois les joues humides de son petit frère.

-Laisse, je te dis, ce n'est pas grave!

-Duo, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans ton comportement! Bien que ça soit passé, je me pose toujours quelques questions!

-Ha bon, lesquelles ?

-Pendant un certain temps, j'avais l'impression que tu avais peur que l'on te touche!

-Et bien, ce n'était qu'une impression, alors! Fit Duo nerveux.

-Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression! Je te connais et l'air nerveux que tu as pris, veut dire que j'ai raison!

Un silence s'installa.

-Duo, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe au Collège! Supplia Solo.

-Tu ne diras rien à papa et maman?

-Ca restera entre toi et moi, promis!

-Et bien, au Collège, je suis détesté! Tous ceux qui me voient se moquent de moi. Avant quand tu étais au collège avec moi, c'était pareil, mais quand tu étais dans les parages, ils restaient discrets. Mais depuis le début de l'année, c'est un calvaire, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie! Je vais à l'école parce que je n'ai pas envi de leurs donner satisfaction! Je veux qu'ils croient qu'ils peuvent dirent ce qu'ils veulent sur moi, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid! Même si c'est faux!

Un autre silence s'installa. Duo avait peur de dire à Solo les raisons de son impression, qui n'en était pas une! Il n'avait pas le choix, son frère voulait savoir, alors autant lui dire.

-En effet, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, j'avais belle et bien peur que l'on me touche! Solo, tu as beau être mon frère, il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, notamment les raisons de cette peur! J'ai vécu beaucoup de chose désagréable, mais celle-ci fait partie des pires...

Un flash-back le ramena des semaines en arrière, dans cette ruelle, sa vie avait failli basculer si Heero n'était pas intervenu...

Solo pour sa part, était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec impatience et appréhension.

-J'ai... j'ai failli être... violé, Solo... murmura difficilement Duo, l'esprit toujours dans le passé. Solo sursauta violemment. Tellement qu'il finit en bas du lit.

Ramener dans le présent par le grand "AÏE" de son frère, Duo se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Mais ce dernier point était le cadet des soucis de Solo.

-Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire?!!!

-Tu as parfaitement entendu puisque tu es en colère! Répondit Duo avec tristesse.

-Qui... qui a osé te faire ça?!?! Scanda Solo.

-Je ne le connais pas! C'était en rentrant à la maison, il m'a entraîné dans une ruelle et il a commencé à me déshabiller, mais Heero a surgi et il m'a aidé!

-Et pourquoi Heero ne m'a rien dit? Demanda Solo en colère.

-Parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez! Solo, dis-moi que tu ne diras rien à papa et maman?

-C'est pas l"envie qui m'en manque... marmonna Solo.

-Solo!! S'exclama Duo d'un ton suppliant.

-Je ne leurs dirais rien à une seule condition!

Duo le regarda avec méfiance. Son frère été doué pour le chantage.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, viens me voir et parles-m'en, d'accord? Demanda Solo.

Duo poussa un soupir. Son frère voulait juste savoir quand ça n'allait pas et pourquoi. Si c'était la seule condition pour que Solo garde son secret, soit! Et puis, ça ne pouvait lui faire de mal de se confier de temps en temps. Si un jour ça n'allait pas, il viendrait voir Solo.

-D'accord! Répondit Duo.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

**23 Juillet 2007**

Duo, très mal à l'aise, regardait la jeune fille brune, de son âge, les yeux bleus et visiblement furieuse.

Après quelques mois passés ensemble, Heero et Duo durent annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Hilde. Heero avait dit à Duo que s'il voulait, il pouvait rester chez lui pendant qu'il parlait à la jeune fille.

Duo avait catégoriquement refusé: Il avait voulu être présent quand Heero annoncerait à ses parents qu'il aimait un autre garçon et qu'il était hors de question qu'il continue cette comédie avec Hilde, alors cette fois, il avait tenu à être là. Heero lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses parents s'en prennent à lui et donc, il avait décidé de l'éloigner le plus possible. Duo avait compris, alors il n'avait pas insisté.

C'est pour ça, qu'à ce moment même, il se trouvait sous le regard noir de la jeune fille dont Heero lui avait parlé.

-Hilde, j'espère que tu peux comprendre? Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais, je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

Duo grimaça. Heero n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un model de subtilité, mais il ne manquait pas non plus de tact en général, mais cette fois, il y était allé fort!

-Je te déteste! Tu m'as volé mon fiancé! On me l'avait promis, il était à moi ! S'exclama Hilde en regardant Duo droit dans les yeux.

-Il ne t'a rien volé! La discussion est close ! Mes parents ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis, si j'avais pu le donner ça aurait été « non » dés le départ ! Je ne t'aime pas, point !!

Heero attrapa la main de Duo et l'entraîna à sa suite sous le saule pleureur au fond du jardin. Caler l'un contre, les deux amoureux se laissèrent porter par la fraîcheur du vent d'été.

**14 Février 2008**

Duo était dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, il était seul à la maison. Ses parents étaient partis au restaurant pour un dîner en amoureux, Solo, lui, avait emmené sa petite amie au cinéma. Duo se retrouvait donc seul pour la St Valentin.

Il soupira. Heero ne pouvait pas venir. Il ne s'était pas expliqué.

Il fut surpris d'entendre la sonnette retentir. Il regarda le radio réveil. Encore plus surpris, il se demanda qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à plus de huit heures du soir !

Avec lenteur, il descendit ouvrir la porte.

Sa mâchoire faillit tomber au sol quand il vit qui était là.

-Joyeuse St Valentin Duo!

-Hee... Heero? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir?

-Je me suis juste libéré!

-Ho, super! Entre!

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Heero cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Duo fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et l'emmena dans le salon où un bon feu de cheminée crépitait doucement.

Heero l'entraîna sur le canapé juste en face de la cheminée et l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui glisser un petit paquet bleu dans les mains avec une rose rose.

Duo le prit et l'ouvrit. Un magnifique sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il extirpa une fine chaîne en or où un dragon dans la même matière était accroché.

-Elle est magnifique! Merci Heero!

Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire... Murmura Duo.

-Si ça vient de toi, alors ça ne peut que me plaire! Répondit Heero.

-Et bien ça va faire plus d'un an que l'on est ensemble tu as été patient, alors mon cadeau... c'est moi!

Il se leva, prit Heero par les mains et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Mais même si Duo s'offrait à lui, Heero avait bien remarqué qu'il avait peur, alors le brun ne fit rien. Il y avait qu'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient le temps, non!

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Duo se sentait beaucoup mieux! Le midi, il mangeait seul, mais il mangeait. Heero étant passé au lycée, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seul pendant les récrés, mais quand il le pouvait Heero l'appelait.

Il l'appelait toujours le midi, les jours où ils ne pouvaient pas se voir le soir. Le week-end, ils allaient tous les deux au cinéma, mais des fois quand Solo se retrouvait seul, ils y allaient tous les trois.

Il était tranquille et il espérait que cela dure longtemps. Ses mauvais souvenirs étaient toujours là, mais il faisait avec. On ne peut pas en avoir que des bons. Et puis, il avait Heero pour le soutenir si ça n'allait pas.

Il avait eu ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

**Owari**

Et voilà, c'est fini!! J'espère que l'épilogue vous a plus! Si oui, dite-le-moi, si ça ne vous a pas plus, dite-le-moi aussi!

Je vais me mettre à écrire la suite de l'ARC Evénement!

Gros bisous

Shin'


End file.
